Donna and Harvey: Can't Lose You
by Mischa-Suits.Fan
Summary: Continued story of Donna and Harvey. I do not own Suits. I do not own any of the characters from Suits. The story is pure fiction of my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Can't Lose You (Part 1)**

**Summary:** Continued story of Donna and Harvey from "Donna and Harvey: More than Friends?" I do not own Suits or the characters. Story is my own creation.

Donna is at her desk answering phones and typing, doing what Donna does best. Harvey is at his desk looking at his laptop screen working on a case. Just a typical day at Pearson Specter or so it seems. A young man dressed in a dark suit approaches Donna's desk and demands to see Harvey. Donna calmly asks if he has an appointment. She knows that if the kid says anything but no he's lying. The young man starts to stutter and then angrily asks, "Is that him?" He points to Harvey who is oblivious to what is happening outside his office. He doesn't need to know he has Donna. Donna doesn't confirm nor deny that it is Harvey who the man is pointing to but she does get a strange feeling that tells her something just isn't right. She says, "Why don't you give me your name and I'll set an appointment for you and Mr. Specter." The agitated man says, "No damn it! I need to see him right now. I know that's him and you won't stop me from seeing him!" he makes an attempt to walk by Donna's desk and without thinking Donna jumps up and hurries in front of the man to stop him. This commotion gets Harvey's attention and he looks up.

The man yells at Donna, "Don't make me hurt you! Get the hell out of my way!" Harvey sees the man try to walk past Donna. She touches the man's arm to stop him and as Harvey watches in what seems like slow motion he sees the man pull a knife and stab Donna. It takes a moment for Harvey to realize what just happened as he sees Donna collapse onto the floor and her creamy white dress turn red as she lays motionless and bleeding.

He sees Mike and Louis running to Donna's aid and it hits him he needs to be with Donna! He runs out of his office and reaches Donna seconds before Mike or Louis. The two men ask, "What the hell happened?" Then Mike asks, "Who was that?" Harvey shakes his head all he can say is directed at Donna. He cradles Donna in his arms as he sits on the floor applying pressure to her wound trying to make her stop bleeding. He calls Donna's name. He says, "God Donna what the hell! Donna stay with me. Stay with me Donna." Louis asks if 911 was called Harvey shakes his head and Louis quickly pulls out his phone and calls. Mike kneels next to Harvey holding Donna's hand trying to remember every detail of the man who bumped into him as he was walking up the hallway on his way to Harvey's office.

Louis holds Donna's other hand and says, "Help is on the way. Jesus Donna." His voice drifts and then he says, "Harvey she's going to be ok. She has to be." Harvey nods but keeps his eyes on Donna. He mumbles, "Donna stay with me. Just stay with me." What he really wants to say is "Donna I love you; you can't die on me!" But only a few know about his relationship with Donna.

It's only been a few months but Harvey's never been so happy being in a relationship. Yeah they've had a few bumps but they got through them, he and Donna were meant for each other. When they finally admitted their love to each other it was the happiest day of his life. He can't lose her now!

The paramedics arrive and Harvey vaguely remembers Mike cleaning Harvey's bloodied hands and the paramedics telling him that he did well by applying pressure to the stab wound and that they were taking Donna to the hospital. Harvey sees Jessica and wonders when she arrived as she takes his arm and says slowly, "Come on, we'll go to the hospital." Harvey nods and goes with Jessica. They stop at Jessica's office to pick up her handbag. Harvey mumbles, "Donna's bag…I should get it." Jessica calmly says, "Don't worry we'll get it." Moments later Mike, Louis and a teary-eyed Rachel arrive at Jessica's doorway. Louis is holding Donna's handbag. Jessica nods at the three and says, "Yes, we're all going, come on." She walks to Harvey and takes his arm again and guides him to the elevator as the three follow behind them. Mike presses the down button and thankfully they don't wait long for the elevator to arrive. Harvey feels as if he's having an out of body experience. He can't believe this is happening. Visions of Donna bleeding run through his mind.

There are two cars waiting for them. Ray is waiting with Harvey's car which Harvey and Jessica take. Jessica's driver waits with his car and takes Mike, Rachel and Louis. They arrive at the hospital in record time and are shown to the waiting room. The nurse tells them that Donna is in surgery. The waiting begins to drive Harvey crazy and he starts to pace. Louis and Rachel bring everyone coffee. Jessica sits elegantly on the sofa checking her email and keeping a close eye on Harvey. She sees him pacing by the window. Mike, Rachel and Louis sit on the other sofa in the room. Mike too is keeping an eye on Harvey. He knows Harvey can only take so much and he's verging on too much. Harvey likes to be in control but this he can't control and Mike knows it's only a matter of time before Harvey looses his cool.

Harvey paces back and forth in front of the window thinking and blaming himself. He should have been more aware of what was happening outside his office. If he did then maybe it would be him that got stabbed rather than Donna. He'd gladly trade places! He can't lose Donna. His anger gets the better of him and he slams his fist onto the table making everyone in the room jump towards him. Jessica and Mike are quickly at Harvey's side and guide him to the sofa. Jessica quietly asks him, "Harvey what's happening? Talk to me. I know you're worried about Donna. We all are. What's going on in that head of yours Harvey?" Harvey looks at her then at everyone. He shakes his head, clenches his jaw. He can't talk about it. His eyes are watery. He takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. He can't talk. Jessica gently coaxes him and finally Harvey says, "I should have…it's all my fault…" a lone tear falls from his eyes. Jessica stops him and says, "Harvey this was not your fault. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen." Harvey says, "No, but I saw him go around Donna and yell at her. I can't…I can't…" Harvey doesn't finish his sentence because the doctor comes out from behind the double doors. He asks, "Family for Donna Paulsen?" Before any of the others can move, Harvey is in front of the doctor. He says, "I'm Harvey Specter. I'm Donna's…I'm Donna's…Boss." He wants to say 'boyfriend' but for some reason 'boss' comes out of his mouth. Jessica nods at the doctor and the doctor takes everyone to a small private room. He says, "I'm Doctor Jeffrey Coates. Ms. Paulsen was stabbed just below her heart and luckily the knife missed her vital organs like her heart. Although it did knick her left lung and she lost a great deal of blood requiring a transfusion. It was a little touch and go in the operating room. Ms. Paulsen's heart stopped but we revived her. The next 24 – 48 hours will be critical; but she should recover nicely and if all goes well she should be home by the end of the week. Do you have any questions?" Everyone shakes their heads as Harvey asks, "When may I see her?" Dr. Coates nods and says, "She's in recovery now but should b in intensive care in about half an hour. I'll tell the nurse you'll be waiting to see her." Harvey nods and says, "Thank you doctor. I appreciate that." The doctor says goodbye and walks out.

Jessica asks, "Harvey are you ok?" Harvey nods, clears his throat and manages to say, "Yes." Louis says, "She's going to be ok. That's great news." They all nod and hug each other. Jessica and Mike continue to watch Harvey. Harvey doesn't notice all he is thinking about is Donna. He needs to see her then he'll be alright. Finally the nurse comes and tells Harvey he can see Donna. He follows the nurse to Donna's room in ICU. The nurse explains all the tubes and asks if he wants to stay the night. Harvey asks, "May I?" The nurse nods and says, "Yes. I'll have a cot brought in for you." Harvey smiles and thanks the nurse. She says, "GO on she's sleeping but if you talk to her she might hear you. She may not respond but she'll probably hear you." Harvey nods and slowly goes over to Donna's bedside. He takes her hand then leans down and gently kisses her forehead. He whispers, "Donna. God Donna I can't…I can't lose you. I love you so much. I need you baby." Harvey waters up and quickly dries his eyes. He needs to stay strong he tells himself for Donna. He tells Donna that he'll be right back that he's going to tell everyone how she's doing. He kisses her again then tells the nurse he'll be back and goes to find the others.

He finds everyone in the waiting room. Jessica is the first to speak, "How is she?" she asks. Harvey takes a deep breath and says his voice shaky, "She's…she's asleep. She's got tubes and…but she's ok." Harvey can hardly breath but he manages to hug everyone as they leave. Mike asks, "Want me to stay with you?" Harvey smiles and shakes his head saying, "That's ok. I'm gonna stay here. They're going to um get me a cot. So I can stay with her." Mike nods and hugs Harvey tightly even though he knows Harvey doesn't do emotions. He says quietly, "If you need anything, call. Just call. No matter what time. Ok?" Despite himself, Harvey hugs Mike back and says, "Yeah. Go take care of Rachel." When they part they look at each other in the eye and nod. They don't need to say it they know how the other feels.

After everyone leaves Harvey gets a coffee and goes to Donna. He plans to stay up all night to be there when she wakes. A few hours later and Harvey falls asleep. Not on the cot they brought in for him, but at Donna's bedside sitting on a chair. His head resting on Donna's bed touching her hand. He's awakened by Donna when he feels her pull her hand away from him. He looks up at her and smiles. She can't speak because of the tube in her mouth so he says, "I love you I'm going to get the nurse. I'll be right back. Don't move." Donna blinks as if to tell Harvey she understands. He quickly finds the nurse who comes in to check on Donna. She says, "Good morning Ms. Paulsen. Welcome back. I'm Kathy and I'll be your nurse today. I'm going to call for the doctor and we'll get this tube removed, but first I need to check on your vitals. Ok?" Donna blinks again. The nurse checks all the monitors and then says, "I'll be right back." Harvey is at Donna's bedside holding her hand as soon as the nurse leaves. Donna squeezes his hand. Harvey smiles as he squeezes hers back. Moments later Dr. Coates and a couple of nurses arrive and ask Harvey to wait in the hallway. Harvey doesn't want to leave Donna so one of the nurses tries to escort him out he says, "I'll be right back Donna." The doctor removes the tube and checks on her vitals. He tells her he'll be back to check on her in a few hours. He steps out and see's Harvey who asks, "How is she Dr. Coates?" The doctor says, "She's remarkable. She's doing very well. Her vitals look great. I'll be back in a few hours to check on her." Harvey thanks the doctor and then goes into Donna's room. They have Donna sitting up in bed. She smiles when Harvey comes towards her. He takes Donna's hand kisses it then kisses her forehead.

Donna squeezes Harvey's hand. Her voice is raspy when she asks, "Harvey…you're ok?" Harvey nods and looks into her eyes. His voice cracks when he says, "I thought I lost you when I saw…all that blood…" Donna touches his face gently. "I didn't know he had a knife. I'm not even sure who he was. I just had this bad feeling about him. I'm glad he didn't get to you." Harvey shakes his head, "I wish he would have then you wouldn't have been hurt." Harvey takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, he ways, "I love you Donna. I've never been so scared. I can't ever lose you." Donna caresses his face and he leans into her touch. She says, "I love you too Harvey. You won't lose me. Did they catch him?" Harvey shakes his head, "Not that I know. The police came by and Mike gave a description but that's all I know so far. Do you know what he wanted?" Donna shakes her head, "He said he wanted to talk to you, that's all." Harvey shakes his head then says, "At least you're going to be ok. God Donna don't ever scare me like that again." She grins at him and Harvey can't help but grin back because he's so happy she's going to be ok. Donna moves over and says, "Climb on up." Harvey looks around and says, "No I can't." Donna says, "Oh since when have you ever played by the rules? You know you want to." She pats the bed next to her. Harvey blushes and sits next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her. They sit cuddling, holding each other. Donna rests her head on Harvey's shoulder and falls asleep. Harvey doesn't mind and after a while he falls asleep too.

A few hours later the doctor arrives and sees the two asleep on Donna's bed. He grins as he shakes his head. He wakes them up. Harvey gently eases his arm from around Donna and gets out of bed so the doctor can examine Donna. The nurse suggests to Harvey that he get coffee and something to eat. Harvey looks at Donna as she says, "Go on Harvey. I'll be ok." Harvey nods and mouths the words, "I love you." Donna nods and says, "Me too." Harvey smiles and walks out of the room. He stops by the chapel and after a moment goes in. He stands there for a moment then sits in the last pew. Harvey isn't a religious man but he says quietly, "thank you for letting her be ok." He thinks and then adds, "And…thank you for her. I love her I can't lose her." He takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. He sits for a few minutes then gets up and goes in search of coffee.

Dr. Coates examines Donna and tells her, "You are doing wonderfully Ms. Paulsen. If all goes well we'll probably send you home by Thursday or Friday. Do you have any questions?" Donna says, "No at least not right now. Thank you Dr. Coates. Dr. Coates nods and says, "If you need me for anything just let the nurse know and they'll find me. Otherwise I'll check on you tomorrow. You'll be moved this afternoon to a regular room. Also, I'll have the nurse bring you a menu and you can get something to eat. Good bye Ms. Paulsen." Donna nods and says, "Great I'm starving. Thank you again for everything." Dr. Coates smiles and leaves Donna's room.

Moments later Harvey arrives and Donna tells him what the doctor told her. Harvey grins. "That's great news Donna. I can't wait to get you home." Donna blushes and shakes her head. Harvey looks at her and asks, "What?" Donna smiles and says, "Nothing, really." Harvey says, "You're coming home to my place you know that right? I'm going to take care of you." Donna giggles and says, "Well, we'll see." Harvey smiles and says, "Yes, we will." She decides to change the subject saying, "So you're a two fisted coffee drinker now?" Harvey smiles and says, "I asked the nurse if I could bring you one and she said I could so…this is for you." Donna takes the offered cup and says, "Is this…?" Harvey nods, "Yep your favorite. By the way, does every coffee shop know your drink?" Donna shrugs as she takes a sip then says, "Oh liquid heaven. Thank you Harvey." Harvey smiles at her as she pats the bed next to her. He climbs up sitting next to her. Moments later an orderly brings in Donna's breakfast and she begins to eat as Harvey watches her and has a bagel.

Later that day Donna is moved to a private room and Mike and Rachel come to visit. They bring her flowers. Mike and Harvey go out to the hall to talk while Rachel and Donna visit. Jessica and then Louis also stop by to visit and check on Harvey. Harvey and Mike return and Donna tells them all she'll be going home in a day or two. Rachel says, "That's great news Donna." Jessica says, "Yes it is. Oh and just so you all know security is going to be stepped up a notch in the main lobby. They are bringing in magnetometers so it'll take a few minutes to go through security from now on. No more just showing your bade and getting in. Everyone, including you Harvey will have to go through the metal detectors." They all laugh as Harvey tries to look innocent.

Harvey tells Donna he'll be right back when Louis says goodbye. Harvey walks out with Louis and says, "Louis, Donna and I…well…" Louis looks at Harvey and says, "Yeah I know. You and Donna are together…personally not just professionally." Harvey asks, "How did you…know?" Louis smiles and says, "As much as she's a pain in my ass, Norma is good at listening. She over heard Donna and Rachel in the ladies room. Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey shrugs and says, "I don't know. We weren't trying to keep it from you. It just never came up." Louis nods then says, "Hey I'm happy for both of you. She deserves better than you but…" He grins as Harvey shakes his head. Before Harvey can stop him, Louis hugs Harvey. Harvey thinks of what Donna would say if she saw this so he hugs Louis back and then sends him on his way. A moment later Jessica comes by to say goodbye; she hugs Harvey and says, "Take as much time as you two need when Donna gets released." Harvey nods. "Thanks Jessica. I was going to tell you I'd be working from home and be available by phone. I appreciate it." Jessica says, "You're taking her to your place or are you staying at Donna's?" Harvey blushes and says, "Mine. I hope." Jessica smiles and says, "Good luck and if either of you need anything, just let me know." Harvey nods and watches Jessica get onto the elevator. When the doors close he heads back to Donna's room.

When Harvey returns Mike stands and says, "Well, Rachel I think we need to get back to work." Rachel nods and hugs Donna. She says, "I'm so glad you're going to be ok." Donna says, "Yeah me too. You take care." Rachel nods and says, "You too. Love you Donna." Donna smiles, hugs Rachel again and says, "Love you too." Mike leans down and hugs Donna too and whispers, "Let him take care of you. He needs to. Love you Donna." Donna hugs Mike and says, "I know he does. Love you too Mike. Take care." When Mike and Rachel leave Harvey joins Donna on the bed and puts his arms around her and asks, "How are you doing?" Donna smiles and says, "Fine. Really, I'm fine." Harvey says, "Donna please don't argue with me but you will stay at my place when you're released from here. Ok?" Donna smiles and says, "Yes Harvey. I'll stay at your place." Harvey at her and asks, "Really? No arguing?" Donna giggles and says, "Yup just like that." She looks at him and continues, "Harvey, I know you went through a lot when I was stabbed and in surgery. But it wasn't your fault honey." She sees Harvey clench his jaw so she kisses his cheek and says, "But if you want to take care of me who am I to stop you?" She grins at Harvey who can't help but grin back at her after looking at her and shaking his head. He says, "I want to take care of you. I need to…take care of you. I know…you and Jessica and Mike have said it wasn't my fault and I know you all are right because I had no idea it was going to happen but…damn Donna I love you and I can't help but think I should have protected you somehow. So…maybe me taking care of you…will ease that pain." Donna smiles and says, "I love you too Harvey. I would love for you to take care of me." Harvey smiles and kisses Donna.

The next morning they are awakened by the nurse who says, "Mr. Specter there is a cot in here for you. The beds are for the patients." Donna interrupts and says, "He sleeps better next to me." The nurse raises her eyebrow and says, "Ok I'll let it go this time since you might be leaving tomorrow." Donna excitedly says, "Really?" The nurse says, "As soon as Dr. Coates gives the ok then you'll both be out of here." Donna giggles as Harvey rolls his eyes and says, "I'll be right back." He steps out and calls Mike. Mike answers, "Ross." Harvey says, "Hey Mike I need you and Rachel to go to Donna's and pick up some of her stuff and bring it to my place." Mike asks, "Donna's being released?" Harvey says, "Well maybe tomorrow. If you need Donna's key I have it." Mike says, "Ok I'll get with Rachel and we'll do this at lunch." Harvey thanks him and then hangs up. He goes and gets some coffee for both him and Donna and returns to Donna's room where Dr. Coates tells Donna she is being released tomorrow. They thank the doctor as he leaves. Donna takes the coffee from Harvey and says, "Well if I'm going to stay with you I need some stuff from my apartment." Harvey says, "Give me a list," and hands her a pen and some paper. Donna starts making a list and hands it to Harvey just when Mike and Rachel stop by. Harvey gives the list, Donna's key and the key to his condo to Rachel saying, "Glad you guys are here. Donna needs these things from her apartment taken to my condo. Here are our keys. Thanks, both of you." Rachel takes the keys and list and says, "Anything for Donna," when Harvey cocks an eyebrow at her Rachel adds, "…and you too Harvey." Mike chuckles.

Rachel and Mike go to Donna's place and get the things she requested and then head to Harvey's condo. Rachel, never having been to the condo stops upon entering and Mike hears her say, "Wow." Mike blushes and says, "Yeah isn't it?" Rachel comes over to him and says, "Yeah but I love our place. And I love you." Mike says, "So do I and I love you too, Rachel." Rachel hears him hesitate and asks, "But what Mike?" He looks at her and says, "You grew up…like…this with money. I didn't and now I have some and…I don't know. I'm just not used to it." Rachel says, "Mike money doesn't mean that much to me. Yes I'm glad we have jobs and a steady paycheck but that the thing, it's not being handed to us, we're earning it. Yeah I like nice things…wait…do you think the stuff I had at my old place was given to me by my parents?" Mike nods then shrugs. Rachel says, "No…well…I did get some of the stuff from my folks as gifts for holidays and my birthday, but most of the stuff I bought on my own when I had saved enough money." Mike puts down the stuff he's carrying takes the stuff from Rachel and wraps his arms around her kissing her. When the kiss ends they smile at each other and then say at the same time, "Yeah lets put this stuff away." They laugh. When everything has been put away they head back to the hospital to give the keys back then go back to work.

At the hospital Harvey sits with Donna on her bed, his arms around her as she snuggles next to him. They are surprised by a visit from Louis. "Louis how are you?" asks Donna when Louis comes in carrying a stuffed bear with a box of chocolates. Louis smiles and says, "I'm good. You look great Donna. Hi Harvey." Harvey tries not to sound annoyed by saying hello to Louis but he is annoyed with the intrusion. He likes having Donna to himself. Donna moves away from Harvey to sit up and take the candy and bear offered by Louis. "Louis you shouldn't have." Louis blushes and laughs nervously. He says, "Well, I …um…I hope you like them." Donna smiles, "I do thank you." Louis looks at Harvey then at Donna and says, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you guys. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see you. See you both." Harvey nods and gives half a smile. Donna says, "No you weren't interrupting anything. How's everything at the firm?" Louis tells them about the new security and that he wants to hire real police because the security they currently have is a joke. Harvey says, "Well, gather up info and Jessica and I will discuss it." Louis smiles and says, "That's what I'm doing and I'm getting evidence of why this security team needs to be removed." Harvey nods, "Good that'll help the case."

Detective Jon Williams from the NYPD knocks on Donna's door and walks in. He introduces himself and says, "I'm sorry to disturb you Ms. Paulsen I'm investigating the stabbing, um your stabbing and I have some photos for you to look at a potential suspect." Harvey gets out of bed as Louis comes over to his side so the detective can stand next to Donna. Donna says, "Oh ok. So you haven't caught him yet?" The detective shakes his head; this unnerves Donna for a moment. He asks, "Do you know why he was?" Donna says, "No, he didn't say why only that he wanted to speak to Harvey." Harvey reaches for Donna's hand. She looks up at him and smiles. The detective asks, "You're Harvey Specter?" Harvey replies, "Yes I am. This is Louis Litt a senior partner at Pearson Specter. He was also there the day…of the stabbing." The detective nods and asks as he shows the sketch provided by Mike. "Do either of you recognize this man from before that day?" All three say no. The detective nods and says to Donna, "I have several photos that this photo brought up with our facial recognition program. I'm wondering if any look familiar." Donna nods and says, "Of course I'll look at them." He adds, "I don't want to rush you so I'll leave these with you and if you and perhaps Mr. Specter can look through them, I'll be by tomorrow to pick them up." Harvey chimes in saying, "She's being released tomorrow so just give me a call. Here's my card." Harvey jots down his cell phone number on the back of his business card before handing it to the detective. The detective takes the card and thanks Harvey and Donna then leaves.

Louis hangs out with Donna and Harvey for a bit looking at the photos but doesn't recognize anyone. When he leaves Harvey and Donna go through the photos. After several photos Donna says, "Hey this kid looks familiar." Harvey looks at it and then says, "Yeah…that's…that's…Rick Marlow's son." Donna looks at Harvey, "Rick Marlowe from the DA's office?" Harvey nods. He thinks a moment and says, "Back when Cameron Dennis was snooping around because they were going to bring charges against him I ran into Rick and his son one day. I didn't want anything to do with all that and told him to leave me out of it. But then you and Jessica had those files on Dennis. Rick called me after that but I never returned his call." Donna slowly says, "Rick's name was in those documents Harvey." Harvey looks at her and takes out his phone and punches a number to call Mike. "Hey find out what you can about Rick Marlowe." Mike thinks a moment and asks, "The guy from the DA's office from back when you and Donna were there?" Harvey says, "Yeah find out anything and everything; family, friends, work, all of it." Mike asks, "What's this all about?" Harvey doesn't answer but says, "Thanks!" then hangs up. Mike smiles and shakes his head mumbling into the phone, "Yeah sure no problem Harvey. I don't work for you anymore but hey of course I'll do it. Not like I have a job or anything." He chuckles to himself and then sets out to do some research like Harvey asked.

Donna looks at Harvey as he hangs up the phone and sits next to her on the bed. He sees Donna look at him and asks, "What?" She says, "Mike? You called Mike to do research for you?" Harvey says, "Yeah why not?" Donna smiles and says, "Oh I don't know maybe because he's not your associate anymore Harvey. He's got a real job remember?" Harvey smirks even though it still hurts that Mike doesn't work for him anymore. He says, "I know but he's good at finding things out." He takes his phone out again and punches another number and after a moment says, "Hey Vanessa got a job for you. It's personal. I need everything you can find on Rick Marlowe." He gives Vanessa some background on Marlowe and Vanessa asks, "When do you need this by?" Harvey says, "Yesterday." Vanessa nods saying, "You got it anything for you Harvey. Hey how's Donna?" Harvey smiles and says, "She's doing good. She's going home tomorrow." Vanessa says, "Great to hear give her my best. I'll be in touch." Harvey says he will and then they hang up.

The next day Donna is released and Harvey brings her home to his condo. When they enter there is a huge bouquet of red roses sitting on the table. Donna sees them and says, "Oh my god Harvey these are gorgeous." She stops to smell them as Harvey blushes and says, "They're for you." Donna looks at him and smiles. She sees the card and opens it. She sees that the card is written in Harvey's own handwriting and it reads "Donna, I'll love you forever. Yours H" She looks at Harvey and says, "You wrote this?" Harvey nods as Donna pulls him to her and slides her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Harvey wraps his arms around her. Donna kisses him deeply leaving them both breathless when they part. He whispers to her, "I'm never going to let you go." He hugs her tightly momentarily forgetting about her chest wound until Donna winces in pain. Harvey immediately lets her go and apologizes. He helps her to the sofa as Donna says, "Its ok Harvey. I'm ok. No harm done. Come sit with me." Harvey says, I will but lets get you to bed first. You need to rest." Donna tries to protest but with one look from Harvey she does what he asks and goes to the bedroom with him. He helps her out of her clothes and into her night clothes and then to bed. He fluffs her pillows and asks if she's comfortable. Donna nods and says, "Come sit." Harvey declines again saying, "Let me get you something to drink then I'll stay with you." Donna nods and says, "Water please." Harvey nods, kisses her forehead and walks out of the room. Moments later he brings her a bottle of water, changes into shorts and a t-shirt and sits next to her on his bed. He wraps his arms around her.

Donna hugs Harvey and places her head on his shoulder. They sit together for awhile and then Harvey asks if she's hungry. Donna thinks and says, "Yeah but I don't feel like anything heavy. Maybe a salad?" Harvey smiles and says, "Anything you want. I'll be right back." He tries to leave but Donna takes hi hand and says, "I want to come with you. Please? I'm tired of being in bed. I promise to sit and let you wait on me but I need to move around a little." Harvey looks at her. He knows she can be as stubborn as he so he says, "Ok but you are not allowed to do anything. Understand?" Donna smiles and gives him a salute and says, "Cross my heart." Harvey rolls his eyes and helps her out of bed. They walk hand-in-hand to the kitchen he lets go of Donna's hand, pulls out a chair and helps her sit. He kisses her and then goes to the refrigerator to begin making them salads for dinner.

After dinner Harvey clears the dishes, washes them and puts everything away as Donna watches him. She teases him, "You know you'd make a great housewife one day." Harvey chuckles then blushes when Donna grins at him. When Harvey is done he suggests they go back to bed. Donna smiles and says, "As tempting as that offer sounds, I'd really like to sit outside on your balcony for a little while. It's so nice out and I've been cooped up all week." Harvey looks at her so Donna adds, "Please Harvey?" He shakes his head smiling and says, "Ok." He comes over to her and takes her hand, "Lets go." Donna grins as they walk outside and sit on the wrought iron love seat that Donna bought Harvey years ago. He puts his arm around her as she snuggles close to him, her head on his shoulder. She says quietly, "This is lovely." He smiles, looking at her he says, "Yes you are." Donna smiles and hugs Harvey tightly. Harvey wonders what Donna would say if he asked her to marry him? It surprises him that he's actually thinking about marriage. He never thought he wanted to get married but now with Donna, he wants to be married. He wants to be married to Donna. Although they've never talked about it he hopes she feels the same.

They sit for awhile and then Donna says, "I think it's time to go inside." Harvey nods, stands helping Donna up. Harvey locks up, turns out the lights and they climb into bed snuggling next to each other. They kiss good night and the last thing they say to each other is, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Can't Lose You (Part 2)**

**Summary:** Continued story of Donna and Harvey from "Donna and Harvey: More than Friends?" I do not own Suits or the characters. Story is my own creation.

The next morning Donna wakes before Harvey. She gets up quietly and goes to the bathroom she comes back to bed just as Harvey wakes up. He immediately asks, "Where are you going?" Donna laughs and says, "No where I'm coming back to bed." Harvey says, "You should have woke me if you needed anything." Donna says, "You can't take care of everything I need Harvey." She snuggles next to him as he wraps his arms around her. He chuckles understanding what she means. They fall asleep again and after a few hours they both wake still wrapped in each other's arms. Harvey whispers, "I love waking up with you." Donna blushes and says, "Me too." Harvey smiles and asks, "Coffee then breakfast in a little while?" Donna nods, "Coffee sounds wonderful right now." Harvey kisses her and as they part their eyes lock. They stare at each other for a few moments then Harvey says, "Coffee, yeah…I'll make coffee." Donna nods but looks disappointed as Harvey gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. Donna lays in bed thinking of Harvey. She thinks to herself, "This better last otherwise I'm going to wind up with a broken heart. I've gotten over the others, but…I know I won't be able to get over him." She takes a deep breath and says to herself again, "But he's grown. He loves me, I love him. Be positive Paulsen!" She hears Harvey go into the bathroom and she gets up and walks into the kitchen. She sits at the table and puts her feet up on the other chair. When the coffee is ready she gets up and pours two mugs of coffee with a bit of non-fat creamer and brings them to the table and waits for Harvey. Moments later he rushes into the kitchen and says, "I was going to bring us coffee. Why are you out of bed?" Donna smiles, shakes her head and says, "Harvey I'm a big girl. Besides I needed to get up and walk around a little…doctor's orders." Harvey raises his eyebrow, "Doctors' orders? You mean Doctor Donna's orders?" Donna grins and nods. Harvey shakes his head and sits across from her and grins then takes a sip of his coffee.

There is a knock at the door and Harvey goes to answer it; moments later he returns with Mike at his side. Mike blushes when he sees Donna in her pajamas. Donna says, "Morning Mike; you want some coffee?" Mike says, "Yeah but stay I'll get it." He goes to the cabinet and pulls out a mug and pours coffee in it then sits next to Donna. Donna looks at Harvey then at Mike then at Harvey again seeing the two of them looking at each other but not saying anything. Donna asks, "So what brings you here Mike?" Neither Mike nor Harvey say anything just continue to look at each other. Donna raises her eyebrow, "You want me to leave?" Mike is quiet but Harvey nods. Donna is surprised and asks, "Does this have to do with work?" Harvey shakes his head and then Donna asks Mike, "Does this have something to do about the research Harvey asked you to do?" Mike pales and stares at Harvey. Harvey looks at Donna and says, "Yes but I don't want you stressed about this Donna. You just got out of the hospital." Donna says, "Harvey I'm not made of glass I can handle it. I've handled worse and survived." Her voice rises a little, "You can't keep me in the dark about this." Harvey takes a deep breath and shakes his head; he mumbles, "Damn it Donna." Mike looks uncomfortable as Donna stares at Harvey and Harvey stares back at her. Mike thinks, 'and so the battle of wills begins.'

Donna shakes her head and stands. She looks disappointedly at Harvey and says quickly, "Fine Harvey if that's the way you want to play this. You listen to what Mike has found out then when you've decided what you think I need to know then come see me." As she walks away from the table she says, "At my apartment." She walks to the bedroom and starts to pack her things. Moments later Harvey is next to her. He takes her suitcase off the bed and places it on the floor and says, "Donna please be reasonable. You're not going anywhere." Donna glares at him, "Reasonable? You think I'm being unreasonable? I'm the one who was stabbed Harvey? This affects me and you are trying to keep things from me. Not knowing stresses me out." Harvey looks at her and thinks about what she just said. He sighs and says, "You're right. I'm being the unreasonable one. I'm trying to protect you Donna but the truth is you have every right to know what Mike found out and what Vanessa finds out." Donna looks at him but doesn't say anything. Harvey looks at her and says, "I'm sorry." Donna looks at him and she knows he means it she can hear it in his voice. She slowly says, "Ok. But you have to promise me Harvey that you won't keep doing this. I love that you want to protect me but if we're going to work out and especially if we're going to last as a couple then we can't keep things from each other. We can't decide what the other needs to know or not know. It'll be challenging at work because you're my boss and all but outside of work…you…we…can't keep things from each other." Harvey nods. Their eyes lock and he pulls her close whispering, "Does this mean you forgive me?" Donna tries not to smile when she says, "For now." Harvey grins but his grin fades when he sees Donna's serious face. "I promise Donna. But you need to promise too. We're in this together." Donna smiles and thinks 'he really heard what I said.' She says, "I promise too Harvey." They kiss and then Harvey takes her hand and says, "Ok let's go hear what Mike found out." Donna nods.

Mike is sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when the two walk back in. He sees them walking hand-in-hand and he smiles glad that they aren't angry anymore. Harvey helps Donna to the chair across from Mike then takes the seat next to her. He pushes her coffee mug to her. Donna thanks him and then says, "So Mike what did you find out?" Mike looks Harvey who says, "Everything Mike. I can't keep anything from Donna. She has a right to know too." Mike swallows and nods. Slowly he begins to tell them what Rick Marlowe has been up to since his days at the DA. Mike also tells them about Marlowe's three sons. Donna says, "He has three sons?" Mike nods, "Yeah. You've probably known about Jason and Samuel." Harvey and Donna nod. Mike continues, "There is an older son named Richard Adam Marlowe III. He goes by Adam mostly and…he has…issues." Harvey asks, "What kind of issues?" Mike says, "According to what I found, he idolizes his father to the point of … being psychotic. He's been arrested but never convicted several times on petty crimes but because who is dad is folks have dropped the charges. When Rick got fined and convicted during that DA scandal, Adam lost it and was hospitalized." Donna looks at Harvey then says, "Are you saying the guy who came…the guy who…" Donna takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly continues, "Stabbed me was Adam?" Mike shrugs saying, "It's a possibility." Harvey asked, "Were you able to get a picture of him?" Mike shakes his head, "No I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. It's like…even his mug shots disappeared."

Harvey takes out his phone and calls Vanessa. He leaves a message for her to call him about Marlowe. The three sit and have coffee. Mike asks, "So how are you doing Donna?" Donna responds, "I feel great really." She smiles at Harvey. Harvey says, "She's got a follow-up Monday so we'll be back to work if the doctor clears her." Donna laughs. Mike says, "I'm sure you wanna get out and not be cooped up, huh?" Donna nods and says, "Yeah but it's also nice to be waited on." Harvey smirks at her saying, "When you let me." Donna giggles and hands him her mug, "I let you, more coffee please." Mike chuckles as Harvey picks up her mug and goes to pour coffee in it with a bit of creamer. He places it in front of her as he sits down again. Donna thanks him. Mike tells them about how his job with Sidwell is going. Donna looks at Harvey; she knows he's happy for Mike but she also knows he's sad that Mike doesn't work for him anymore. She reaches out and takes Harvey's hand. He glances at her and entwines their fingers as they listen to Mike.

Mike leaves after awhile and Vanessa calls Harvey and reports what she has on Marlowe. Some of the info is the same as what Mike gave them but she also has some new info. Harvey says, "Hold on let me put you on speaker so Donna can hear it too." Donna smiles at him as they sit on the sofa. Harvey hits a button on his phone and says, "Go on Vanessa, Donna is here." Donna says, "Hi Vanessa." Vanessa responds, "Hey Donna heard you are doing well." Donna takes Harvey's hand and says, "Yeah I'm doing really well. So you have news on Marlowe? Vanessa says, "That's great to hear Donna. We were all thinking about you. Now about Marlowe, yes he's out of prison living in Staten Island now. He's trying to keep a low profile since his wife divorced and two of his boys don't speak to him. His oldest, Adam has been living with him." Harvey says, "Adam has issues, doesn't he?" Vanessa says, "Yes, he's been in and out of mental health facilities but somehow Rick manages to cover them up. Adam is really bad news. I can find out more about him if you need me to." Harvey says, "Yeah I think we need to and find out where he was the day Donna was stabbed." Vanessa asks, "You think he did it?" Donna shivers and Harvey pulls her to him and put his arm around her. He says, "Vanessa any pictures of Adam?" She says, "I've been trying to locate a recent photo but all I could find so far is when he was about 12 years old. Even his mug shots have disappeared. I'll keep looking. Hey approximately what time were you stabbed Donna?" Donna thinks and says, "I think it was around 10:30 or so in the morning." Vanessa makes a note and says, "Ok and that was last Monday, right?" Before Donna can say anything Harvey angrily says, "Yes!" Donna squeezes his hand bringing him back to reality and he shakes his head and says softly, "Yes, sorry. Yes it was last Monday Vanessa." Vanessa says, "No problem. Thanks for the info and I'll get back to you tomorrow or sooner if I find out anything." Donna and Harvey thank her and the conversation ends.

Donna asks, "Harvey are you ok?" Harvey quickly says, "Yeah, why?" He still sounds angry as Donna looks at him and slowly says, "I'm ok Harvey. You know, Dr. Coates told me you saved my life by taking care of me right after the stabbing." Harvey looks at her and says, "What? I did?" Donna nods and says, "You applied pressure to the wound, otherwise…I would have bled to death." She pauses and then says, "You may not have saved me by preventing the stabbing but you did save me afterwards." Her voice cracks when she adds, "And for that, I am forever grateful to you." She leans over and kisses Harvey. He kisses her back and after a moment of staring at each other Donna slowly crawls onto Harvey's lap and begins to kiss him again. They start to make out on the sofa but are interrupted by Harvey's phone. Donna whispers "Forget the phone, let's go to bed." Harvey is tempted but he doesn't want to hurt her and had planned to ask the doctor at Donna's appointment. He kisses Donna and glances at the phone and sees Jessica's name. Reluctantly he pulls away from Donna and says breathlessly, "I'm sorry I gotta take this – Jessica." Donna looks at him unhappily but gets up off his lap and goes to the bedroom as Harvey answers his phone.

He watches Donna walk away, takes a deep breath and answers his phone, "Hey Jessica what's up?" Jessica says, "I'm sorry for bothering you at home but Louis is here and wants to discuss his concerns about the new security detail. He said he mentioned it to you while Donna was in the hospital." Harvey thinking about the disappointed look on Donna's face as she walked away from him shakes his head and clears his throat before saying, "Yeah he mentioned it." She puts Harvey on speaker phone and Louis tells Harvey his findings. Harvey only half listens, his mind is on Donna. Only three people have ever been able to give him a look and make him feel like crap or overjoyed and those three are his Dad, Mike and Donna. He wished his dad was still around so he could talk to him about things. He takes a deep breath when he hears Jessica ask, "So what do you think Harvey?" Harvey scrambles but he remembers the earlier conversation with Louis and says, "Louis brings up some great points. If this security team is lacking then yeah we should change. We need to make sure our people are safe." He thinks I need to make sure Donna is safe. Jessica nods at Louis and says, "Exactly. Ok Louis set up a couple of interviews for next week. Harvey will you be able to attend?" Harvey says, "I should; Donna has a follow up with the doctor Monday so if he gives the go ahead we'll be back to work on Tuesday. If not I'll let you know." Louis and Jessica ask at the same time, "How's Donna?" Harvey says, "She's remarkable, healing really well. I know she's bored being cooped up but it's for her own good." Louis chuckles as Jessica says, "She needs to take it easy after what she's been through. Give her our best ok?" Harvey says he will.

When the conversation ends Harvey goes in search of Donna. He finds her sitting in the only chair in his bedroom; she's dressed in jeans and a blue top. He notices her suitcase has once again moved to the bed. Slowly he says, "Donna…" before he can continue Donna stands and says, "I can't stay here anymore Harvey. I need to go home." Harvey looks at her and asks, "Why?" Donna looks at him and says, "I just need to go home." Harvey comes over to her, takes her hand pulling her towards the bed. She reluctantly goes with him. He pushes the suitcase off to the side and pulls her to sit next to him. He says, "Donna you are home. But if you want to stay at your place, fine; I'll pack a bag and we'll stay at your place." Donna says, "No Harvey. I need to be alone." Harvey shakes his head, "No. No you don't." He looks at her and raises his voice slightly, "Damn it Donna. I love you…what the hell is wrong?" Donna says, "Why won't you…" Harvey knows what she's referring to and says, "I want to but…" Donna looks at him, "But what?" Harvey blushes and says softly, "I don't want to hurt you. I want to make love to you Donna but I'm afraid I'll hurt you. You just got out of the hospital, you were stabbed. You almost died. I need to make sure you're ok from the doctor." Donna smiles and with tears in her eyes says, "You can be the sweetest man sometimes. Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey gives her a half grin and says, "Well, it hadn't come up until today. The past few nights we've both fallen asleep so no problem. Until today when you…when we…started on the sofa. I didn't want to stop but…I was grateful the phone rang so I didn't have to push you away. God Donna I'm sorry. I just need to know you are ok." Donna says, "I am ok Harvey. I'm healing and…" she lowers her voice seductively, "and I need you Harvey." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Harvey stares at Donna for a moment then says, "Damn it I need you too but you…we…have to be patient. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She smirks at him and says, "You better. I love you Harvey." He smiles at her and pulls her close to him and kisses her. "I love you too Donna I can't lose you." She wraps her arms around him and says, "You'll never lose me Harvey."

He looks at her and pulls her to lay on the bed with him. She snuggles next to him as Harvey wraps his arms around her. Slowly he says, "Donna you almost died not from the stabbing but while in the operating room. Your heart stopped." Tears come to Harvey's eyes but he manages to say, "If they couldn't revive you…" he shakes his head continuing, "Donna I'm lost without you. I love you and need you." Donna hugs him and says, "I love you Harvey. I always have; I always will." They kiss and then end up taking a nap. They awake a few hours later still wrapped in each other's arms. They have an early dinner and spend the evening doing some work on a couple of cases. They shower, change into their night clothes and climb into bed snuggling together. Sunday morning Donna wakes before Harvey. She lays in bed thinking about him and how much she loves and cars for him. She's happiest when she's with him. She doesn't even want to think if something were to happen to him. She'd be lost without him too. She shakes her head and gets out of bed slowly as to not wake up Harvey. She pulls on her robe and slippers and walks to the kitchen to make coffee. She sits and waits at the table and when the coffee is ready she pours herself a cup adding a bit of cream then gets the Sunday paper. She sits on the sofa pulling her feet under her as she sips her coffee and looks at the headlines of the New York Times. She decides she needs to laugh because there has been too much talk about 'losing one another' she just can't take it anymore so finds the comics. She smiles and giggles at the comics when she hears Harvey say, "Why are you not in my bed?" Donna looks up and sees the devilishly handsome Harvey leaning in the doorway. She smiles and says, "Well because I was done sleeping and needed…um…coffee." Harvey tries not to grin and shakes his head.

She tells Harvey, "Come sit I'll get you coffee." Harvey protests, "No Donna. I'm supposed to be taking care of you not you taking care of me. You sit, I'll get us both some coffee." He comes over taking her cup and strides into the kitchen. He's back moments later placing both cups on the coffee table and sits next to her. He pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently but demandingly. She touches his face tenderly as they part. He whispers, "Good morning." Donna smiles and whispers back, "Good morning my love." He pulls her onto his lap and she wraps her arms around him. Donna looks at him as he holds her tightly by the waist his head on her chest. "Harvey, what's wrong?" Donna asks slowly. Harvey doesn't respond immediately. He hugs her again and looking at her Harvey says, "Nothing. When I woke up this morning and…you weren't next to me...I…I panicked. I'm sorry." Donna smiles and hold him tightly, "I'm sorry to have panicked you. See I'm fine. I'm a tough chick." She winks at him. He grins and says, "And head strong too. But I wouldn't have it any other way." After a while Donna slides off Harvey's lap and stretches her legs over his lap. The two relax and read the Sunday paper. Early afternoon Donna decides they need food and she's determined to cook. She heads into the kitchen with Harvey tagging along behind her. They set to making breakfast, because Donna wants pancakes and Harvey wants eggs. Once everything is made and the table set they eat stealing food from each other's plates. When they are done they clear the dishes and clean up together. Harvey suggest they go back to the living room and Donna says, "Harvey it's so nice out, why not go for a walk? I really need to get out a little." Harvey looks at her and Donna begs, "Please Harvey?" Harvey shakes his head; he knows he can't say no to her so he says, "Ok but just around the block." Donna grins and nods. She pulls him to the bedroom so they can change.

Once they're dressed in jeans with Harvey wearing a black shirt and Donna wearing a green sweater Harvey grabs his keys and wallet while Donna waits at the door. Harvey laughs as he takes her hand going out the door; he asks, "Are you just a little excited?" Donna grins and pulls Harvey towards the elevator. "Yeah! I'm going stir crazy in there," she says. Harvey laughs as they ride the elevator down to the first floor and step off and out of Harvey's building. He asks, "Ok which way do you want to go?" Donna looks left then right. She pulls Harvey to the left and says, "This way." They walk arm-in-arm down the street. It's a beautiful spring day in New York City. As they approach the end of the block Harvey tries to steer Donna around the block. Donna on the other hand wants to walk another block and she talks Harvey into another block and yet another. She realizes she's tired but doesn't want to tell Harvey. Harvey's figured out that Donna is tired because he's noticed they've slowed down. So he says, "You know, I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if we turn back now?" Donna smiles and says, "Anything for you my love." They slowly make it back to Harvey's building stopping several times for Donna to catch her breath.

When they finally enter Harvey's condo Harvey says, "Lets get comfy and I'll make us dinner." Donna responds tiredly, "Yeah that sounds good." She heads slowly to the bedroom determined not to fall or stumble even though her legs feel like jelly. Harvey knows something isn't right but he waits for Donna to tell him so he follows close to her just in case she needs him. Once in the bedroom they change into their night clothes and Donna says, "I'm going to lay down for a bit ok Harvey? I'm not very hungry right now." Harvey asks gently, "Donna are you ok?" Donna swallows and says, "Yeah." She looks at Harvey and then says weakly, "Well, actually, I don't know." Harvey pulls her to the bed and asks, "What's wrong? What hurts? Donna says painfully, "My chest hurts and my legs feel really weak. I think I pushed myself more than I should have on our walk. I should have listened to you and gone only the one block instead of making us walk three blocks and then back." Harvey says under his breath, "Yeah making it six blocks." He shakes his head and says, "I should have…" Donna raises her hand to stop him and says, "We just would have ended up having an argument on the street. I know I'm stubborn. So are you. I'll be ok. I just need to rest for a bit." Harvey says, "I'm calling the doctor." He takes out his phone but Donna stops him saying, "No Harvey we're seeing him tomorrow. I'm sure it's just that I haven't done any type of exercise in over a week. I'm just tired." Harvey knows she's allowed Tylenol so he asks if she needs any. Donna nods, "Yeah that sounds good." Harvey says, "Ok I'll get it. Be right back." He kisses her forehead and rushes to the bathroom; he gets the Tylenol and a glass of water. He gives them to Donna when he returns. She takes the pills and then lies down on the bed. She says, "Harvey stay with me please?" Harvey smiles and lies next to her wrapping his arms around her. She says, "If I don't feel better in a little while then you can call Dr. Coates. Ok?" Harvey says, "Yes ma'am." A few moments later he hears Donna's breathing even out as she falls asleep.

About an hour later Donna wakes still wrapped in Harvey's arms. She feels much better and shifts to face Harvey. He opens his eyes and smiles seeing her. He says softly, "How are you feeling now?" She grins, "Much better. The napped helped a lot." They kiss and then Harvey says, "Good because otherwise I'd be taking you to the ER." Donna shakes her head laughing, "I know but honestly I'm feeling so much better. So what's for dinner?" Harvey knows then she is feeling better. "How about a salad for dinner?" he asks. Donna nods, "Yeah sounds good and can we have some of that sour dough bread too?" Harvey grins, "Whatever you want. I'm really glad you're feeling better. I love you Donna." Donna pulls Harvey into a hub and says, "Me too. I love you too." They kiss and when Harvey gets out of bed Donna tries to get out of bed too. Harvey says, "No way, you stay put." Donna says, "All I'm going to do is watch you. I promise." She crosses her heart with her fingers and looks at him. Harvey rolls his eyes and shakes his head mumbling, "You are one stubborn woman." Donna comes over to him and says, "And that's why you love me." Harvey blushes and can't help but smile at her. He kisses her forehead takes her hand and says, "Ok let's go." They go to the kitchen and Harvey pulls a chair out for Dona and says, "Ok, you sit. I'm making dinner." Donna sits and watches Harvey. Then she asks, "May I get the bread out?" Harvey stops chopping, looks at her and says, "No ma'am. I'll get it." Shakes his head, puts the knife down gets the bread and butter and puts it on the table. Then he sets the table. Donna watches him smiling. Harvey goes back to making salads. When he's finished he bring the plates and the bowl of salad to the table. "Would you like anything else my love?" Harvey asks. Donna smiles and asks tentatively, "Wine?" Harvey looks at her thinks a moment and says, "Fine one glass. White ok?" Donna smiles, "Yes perfect." He gets them each a glass and then sits down opposite Donna. She picks up her glass and says, "Harvey…I want to make a toast." He looks at her and nods. Donna looks at him she begs herself not to cry and as her voice cracks says, "To the most wonderful man I've ever known. I love you Harvey. Thank you for…" she takes a deep breath then continues, "Thank you for taking such good care of me and for loving me." She clicks her glass to his and they take a sip. Harvey looks at her then gets up and kneels on one knee next to her.

Donna looks at him and Harvey says, "I was going to wait and plan something…special…but…I can't…I don't want to wait." Donna looks at him. She's never really heard Harvey stutter before. She asks, "Are you ok?" Harvey grins and says, "I've never been better." He takes her hands since she's now facing him and says, "Donna I love you more than anything in this world. I can't see myself without you next to me. Donna, will you marry me?" Donna is stunned. She's speechless for the second, maybe third time in her life. Harvey waits patiently for her answer, trying to anyway. He looks at her intently and slowly Donna nods. Tears come to her eyes and she smiles. Harvey asks unsurely, "Is that a yes?" Donna nods and finally finds her voice, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Harvey." She pulls him close to her and they kiss. When they part, Harvey says, "Wait right here. I'll be right back." He quickly gets up and rushes to the bedroom. Donna hears him cuss and she giggles. Moments later Harvey is next to her again and says, "For you." He hands her a light blue box. She takes the box and looks at him. He nods and she slowly opens the box. Inside Donna sees the most exquisite ring she's ever seen. It's an emerald cut emerald ring with three small diamonds on each side. Again Donna is stunned. Harvey takes the ring and slides it on her finger and whispers, "I love you Donna." He holds her hand and pulls her up to him. They kiss wrapping their arms around each other. Breathlessly they part but are still holding each other. Donna whispers, "I love you Harvey." She hugs him tightly. After a few moments she pulls back from him and smiles. He says, "I know a lot of excitement, but let's eat dinner." She can't help but laugh. She nods and he helps her to sit down then takes his chair they continue with dinner. Afterwards Harvey clears the dishes as Donna admires her ring. Her engagement ring! She thinks, 'Harvey and I are engaged!' She smiles. Harvey watches her and when he's done cleaning up he comes over to her and asks, "I did good?" She looks up at him and says, "You did more than just good. Harvey this is beautiful. It's perfect." She stands and kisses him making him want her all that more.

Harvey picks her up and carries her to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. She pulls him to her and he lies next to her. They kiss and make out but before things get too carried away they stop. Harvey looks at her and says, "I…I want you so much but…" Donna nods and breathlessly says, "I know. Me too. But we'll wait…until tomorrow." They both nod. Donna turns on her side, her back against Harvey. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him. He whispers, "I'm never letting you go." Donna smiles and says, "You better not. I love you, goodnight." Harvey smiles and says, "I love you. Sweet dreams." Their eyes close and they drift to sleep each dreaming of the other.

The next day they visit Dr. Coates for Donna's follow-up appointment and he gives her a clean bill of health. Harvey makes an excuse to get away from Donna for a few minutes and calls Mike. He knows Mike is the sappy romantic type and asks Mike if he can go to Harvey's condo and set something romantic up for him and Donna. Mike chuckles and asks sarcastically, "Why you gonna ask her to marry you?" Without batting an eye Harvey says, "That's been handled she said yes." Mike is surprised, "Whoa! Are you kidding me? You two are engaged?" Harvey blushes and says, "Yeah. I asked her last night she said yes. So can you set something up?" Mike grins and says, "Absolutely! When do you want me to do this?" Harvey tells him, "You've got three hours." Mike says, "You got it man. Dud you've blown my mind! Seriously though, I'm happy for you; for both of you." Harvey grins to himself as he says, "Thanks. Let me know when you're done. Thank you – really." Mike says, "No problem I'll talk to you later."

Harvey goes back to Donna who is waiting for him in the lobby. She asks, "Everything ok?" Harvey grins and says, "Yeah come on lets go to lunch and then maybe I'll take you shopping." Donna grins and whispers in Harvey's ear, "That sounds fabulous but I really would rather go home." Harvey knows what she means but he needs to stall so that Mike can get things arranged for him so he says, "Yeah but I'm really hungry and I really want to take you shopping." Donna looks at him and says, "You really are a bad liar. But ok if you'd rather have lunch and go shopping than," she lowers her voice as she continues, "make love to me…" Harvey pulls her into his arms and Donna laughs and pretends to protest saying, "No, no you made your choice lets go have lunch." Harvey says, "Lets get one thing clear here, I'd prefer us making love but you're just going to have to be patient." Donna grins and says, "I love you and I'll be patient if I must." She kisses him and Harvey wished they were home right now.

They go to lunch and then shopping. Donna gets a new outfit, new shoes, and a new handbag plus other items like jewelry and lingerie. As they get into the car Harvey's phone rings he answers, "Specter." It's Mike telling him all is ready at Harvey's condo. Harvey thanks him and hangs up. He looks at Donna who is smiling at him. She asks, "Who was that?" Harvey says, "It was nothing." Donna says, "I didn't ask what it was about I asked who it was." Harvey stalls and then says, "It was Mike." Donna asks, "What did he want?" Harvey says, "Nothing." Donna presses him and Harvey says, "Patience." And gives her a look hoping she'll drop it; she doesn't. Donna shakes her head, "You said you wouldn't keep anything from me." Harvey grins and says, "I'm not but it's a surprise." Donna grins and says, "Ray could you drive a little faster?" Ray and Harvey laugh. Ray gets them to Harvey's building and helps unload the packages. Donna and Harvey go inside as Ray leaves. When the two of them are alone in the elevator Harvey pushes Donna against the wall and kisses her leaving them both breathless when they reach Harvey's floor.

Once inside Harvey's condo they put the packages in the spare bedroom. Harvey goes to his bedroom and sees what Mike has done and smiles. Donna comes out of the bathroom and Harvey pulls her back into the spare bedroom and kisses her. She looks at him when they part, their eyes lock onto each other and Harvey whispers, "Give me five minutes then meet me in the bedroom…um…wear that…um…green thing we bought." Donna blushes and grins as she whispers, "mmmmmmmm see you in five lover." Harvey kisses her again as she pushes him out the door and goes to the packages to find the green lingerie Harvey mentioned. She checks her hair in the mirror and decides to let Harvey wait just a few more minutes.

Harvey rushes to the bedroom and checks that the champagne is on ice so he opens the bottle and pours a couple of glasses. He undresses and puts his robe on. There are rose petals on the bed and a note from Mike to pour out the rest of the petals to lead to the bed so Harvey checks the hall and sees the spare room door still closed. He sprinkles the petals from the spare room's door to his room and the bed. He waits but there's no Donna. He waits more and still no Donna. He goes to the spare room and knocks. He hides in the bathroom. Donna opens the door expecting to see Harvey but instead sees the rose petals and smiles saying to herself, "I love that man." She follows the trail of rose petals to Harvey's bedroom. Harvey quietly comes out of the bathroom and follows her. Donna enters the bedroom and walks to the bed and sees the note. Harvey is standing in the doorway watching her. Donna picks up the note and read it, "You've made me the happiest man. I love you Donna and I can't wait for you to be my wife. Yours, Harvey" Donna wipes away a tear. She turns around when she hears Harvey say, "I mean it." She smiles at him and he walks over to her, picks up the two glasses of champagne and hands her one. They click glasses as Harvey says, "I love you." They take a sip and put down the glasses as they kiss. Donna slips Harvey's robe off him as they slide into bed.

Its not long before they are both naked. Harvey whispers in her ear things she's been dreaming about for days. He kisses down her throat, to her left shoulder down to her breast. His hand slowly slides down her body lingering here and there. She nearly screams when his hand touches her there. She can't take it anymore she wants him so badly. But she also want it to last and Harvey has the best hands. Slowly they make love. When they've both been sated they snuggle together holding each other and drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Page | 9

**Summary:** Donna and Harvey Part 3

They awake the next day still wrapped in each other. They kiss as Donna says dreamily, "I love you." Harvey smiles and kisses down her neck again. Donna stops him and says, "Shouldn't we be getting ready for work?" Harvey replies, "One more day Donna." Donna sits up and protests, "But I've been given a clean bill of health. We need to get back to work." Harvey sits up and says, "We will. I just want one more day with you before I have to share you with the world." Donna smiles and puts her arms around Harvey's neck. She leans close to him and kisses him. When they part she looks him in the eye and whispers, "I love you Harvey but you are such a wuss." She grins at him. Harvey looks at her and says, "What did you call me?" He pushes her down on the bed as Donna begins to giggle. He looks down at her and kisses her hungrily and makes love to her. Afterwards they snuggle close, Donna whispers, "Ok you're definitely not a wuss in bed." Harvey chuckles. Donna says, "I'll go make us coffee and breakfast." She tries to get up but Harvey holds her back. She looks at him and asks, "Harvey? Are you ok?" Harvey looks at her, clears his throat and says, "Yeah. Yeah I'm ok…yeah coffee sounds good. I'll help in a moment." He kisses her. Donna nods and says, "I love you Harvey." Harvey doesn't trust his voice but manages to say, "Me too." Donna gets out of bed finds her robe and pulls it on. As she walks through the doorway she stops, turns around and winks at Harvey. He watches her and smiles winking back at her as she heads for the kitchen.

Harvey sits up in bed and looks around. He says to himself, "_Get a grip Specter. Nothing is going to happen to her at the office._" He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. He puts on his robe and gets out of bed heading to the kitchen where he smells bacon cooking. He walks in and sees the table has been set, coffee just made and Donna at his stove making them omelets and finishing up cooking the bacon. He says jokingly, "Damn woman you are fast." Donna laughs and says, "You want toast?" He smiles at the sound of her laughter and says, "I'll make it." He puts bread in the toaster then pours them each a mug full of coffee adding some fat free creamer to the mugs then sets them on the table. The toast is done and he takes them to the table along with the butter just as Donna places an omelet on each of their plates then returns with a plateful of bacon. She says, "Sit. Eat before it gets cold." Before they sit Harvey pulls Donna into his arms and kisses her taking her breath away. He whispers, "Thank you," as he lets her go and helps her to sit. She smiles at him as he takes his seat. They begin to eat, stealing looks at each other.

When they've finished eating Harvey cleans up as Donna asks, "So what do you have planned for us since you've planned we wouldn't go to work today?" Harvey grins saying, "Well, I thought we could go get some of your stuff and bring it here." Donna asks, "Why would we do that?" Harvey looks hurt and says, "I don't know maybe because we're getting married and we're gonna live together?" Donna blushes and glances at her hand. She looks at Harvey and says, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…I'm still getting used to being engaged to you." She comes over to him and kisses him. She asks, "Are you suggesting we live together?" A slow smile comes across his face as he says, "Yeah. What do you think?" She smiles saying, "I think we'll get sick of each other being together 24/7." She giggles. Harvey pulls her close whispering, "Bet you we don't."

Harvey tries to convince Donna to go back to bed but is interrupted by his phone. Donna makes him answer it when they see its Jessica's number. Harvey answers, "Hey Jessica what's up?" Jessica asks, "How's Donna?" Harvey says, "Fine. She's fine and we'll be back tomorrow." Jessica responds, "Excellent. Glad to hear Donna is fine. How are you?" Harvey is quiet a moment as a picture of Donna on the floor bleeding flashes in his head; he blinks then lies to Jessica saying, "Couldn't be better. Like I said, we'll be back in the office tomorrow." Jessica senses that Harvey isn't telling her everything and guesses it's because Donna is with him; so she says, "Great, we'll meet tomorrow morning at nine; ok?" Harvey nods and says, "Nine, sure I'll see you then." Harvey hangs up and Donna asks, "What's wrong?" Harvey says, "Nothing. Why?" Donna looks at him but doesn't press him; she noticed he paled a bit though. She says, "Nine am meeting with Jessica…I'll add it to your calendar." She takes out her phone punches a few buttons and puts her phone away. Harvey looks at her mesmerized. Donna asks, "What?" Harvey smiles and says, "Nothing." He pulls her into his arms and says, "May we go to bed now?" Donna laughs and says, "I thought you wanted to move some of my stuff over here?" Harvey grins, "You mean…you'll live with me?" Donna says, "Might as well since we're getting married." Harvey asks, "So when are we getting married?" Donna says, "Whoa there Speedy let's get used to living together first." Harvey pouts prompting Donna to say, "Let's be engaged for a bit plus we need to talk about what kind of wedding we want…big, small...I want our day to be special." Harvey smiles and kisses her. He says, "Anything you want." They go towards the bedroom but Harvey pulls Donna to the bathroom where they shower together. Afterwards they dress, head over to her place and devise a plan on what she'll take with her to Harvey's place and what she'll place in storage or give away.

Several hours later they head back to Harvey's place. Harvey makes dinner for them and they discuss if they'll tell people at the firm about their engagement. After a while they turn in and as they snuggle together on the bed Harvey asks, "So when are we getting married?" Donna asks, "Why the big rush Harvey?" Harvey says, "Because I want you to be my wife. We've waited long enough to be together." Donna smiles, "Patience hubby-to-be, patience." The next morning they wake still tangled together. Reluctantly Harvey lets Donna go and they get up and dress; have coffee and breakfast and then head to work with Ray driving them. Ray drops them off at the curb; Ray helps Donna out of the car as Harvey comes around the car. He thanks Ray who nods at both of them and then drives off. Donna looks at Harvey who looks across the street at the coffee shop. "Hey let's get coffee?" Donna asks, "Why are you trying to avoid going to work?" Harvey looks at Donna then says, "I'm not…I um just want coffee." She looks at Harvey. "Really?" she asks. Donna knows him and she knows he's not being totally honest with her. She saw it when his expression changed while talking to Jessica yesterday and each time they talked about work. She stares at him; he stares back. They are interrupted by Rachel who is standing next to them holding three cups of coffee and a bag of bagels. "Good morning Donna, Harvey. Welcome back! I've got coffee and bagels." Donna smirks at Harvey who looks really annoyed at Rachel.

The two women start walking towards the building leaving Harvey at the curb. He shakes his head and starts to walk after them. He catches up and opens the door for them. They pass through security and Harvey is not impressed with them and makes note of everything they do and don't do. The three wait by the elevator as Donna pushes the up button. She glances at Harvey who is staring at her. She catches his eye and he smiles when he notices she's wearing the engagement ring. Donna smiles back as the elevator lands and they board. Harvey asks, "Rachel, I thought you had school today?" She replies, "I do but it's later this morning. I have a brief I need to finish for you so it'll be on your desk in half an hour and then I'll be on my way." Harvey nods, "The Gilmore case?" Rachel nods. "Great." Says Harvey as the elevator door opens and they step out onto the 50th floor and walk towards Harvey's office. Harvey takes Donna's hand after a few steps. She looks at him and sees his expression change. She whispers, "You ok Harvey?" Harvey nods but he feels a lump in his throat as they approach Donna's cubicle. He gets a flash of Donna lying on the floor. Subconsciously he tightens his grip on her hand. Rachel places the coffee and bagels on Donna's desk and then rushes to her desk. Donna whispers to Harvey, "Hey. I'm ok." She figures Harvey is remembering the day she was stabbed. He looks at her and says, "Yeah…I…me too. You sure you're ok?" Donna nods and says, "Yeah. Let me put my stuff down. Ok?" Reluctantly Harvey lets go of Donna's hand and watches her as she puts her bag in her desk. She takes one of the coffees and says, "Come on…into your office we go." Harvey follows her into his office. Donna waits at his door as he walks in; she closes the door and takes his briefcase putting it on his desk with the cup of coffee. She calls him, "Come on handsome." He smiles and blushes as he comes towards her. Slowly he says, "We should have stayed home." Donna says, "Nothing is going to happen. Harvey, what's going on?" Harvey stares at her. Donna coaxes him to talk to her, so he says, "I keep seeing you…on the floor….I don't ever want to go through that again." Donna says, "It wasn't your fault. Nothing is going to happen to me. We've got security now and," she pauses and then emphasizes, "I have you." He nods, clears his throat and says, "I know it's not my fault and you're right. You are damn right you have me. I'll do everything I can to protect you from now on. I love you." Donna smiles saying, "I love you too. We ok now?" Harvey smiles and nods, "Yeah. Yeah we're ok. I'm ok." They are interrupted by a knock on the door. They look and see Rachel. Harvey motions for her to come in.

Donna goes to her desk and settles in as Harvey quickly reviews Rachel's brief. He says, "Looks good. What time will you be back?" Rachel says, "Around three. I was going to have lunch with, um…with Mike." Harvey nods then says, "Then we'll see you around three." Rachel nods turns quickly and walks out of Harvey's office. She stops at Donna's desk and asks, "How are you?" Donna says, "I'm good. Doc's happy with my healing so yeah I'm good. Hey did Mike tell you?" Donna taps her fingers on her desk to draw attention to her ring. Rachel smiles and says, "About you and Harvey being…" she looks around then whispers, "engaged?" Donna grins and nods. Rachel says, "Yeah. I'm really happy for you both. Congratulations!" Donna looks over at Harvey who is reading the brief Rachel gave him and doesn't notice the two talking. She looks back at Rachel and says, "Did you have anything to do with…decorating Harvey's condo Monday night?" Rachel giggles and says, "Nope that was all Mike's idea. Harvey called him and asked him to do something." Donna smiles, "Tell Mike 'thank you' from me." Rachel grins and says, "I will. I'm having lunch with him after class then I'll be back around three." Donna says, "I know." She winks at Rachel who laughs, "See you later. And welcome back!" Rachel walks away as Louis comes up to Donna's desk with a huge bouquet of flowers. "Donna welcome back. These are for you. How are you?" He sets the flowers down blocking Donna's view of Harvey. Donna moves them to the other side of her desk saying, "Oh these are gorgeous Louis thank you." Louis blushes and says, "I'm, well Norma, Katrina and I are glad you are ok and back to work; um both of you." Harvey happens to look up as Donna hugs Louis. He gets up and walks over saying, "What's going on?" Donna shows Harvey the flowers and says, "Louis, Norma and Katrina gave me flowers. Hey you have a nine with Jessica." Harvey nods and says, "That was very nice Louis. Hey stop by around ten thirty we can discuss the McKenzie case." Louis nods, "Yeah sure H-dog. Glad you both are back. Later." He walks back to his office as Harvey rolls his eyes. Donna watches him and tries not to laugh. Harvey leans over to Donna and says, "How about lunch at one? We could go back to our place." Donna shakes her head saying, "As tempting as that offer is, we can't. You have a one thirty with Lawrence Weber." Harvey says, "Who? Reschedule." Donna shakes her head again. Harvey says, "Can't be too important if I don't remember who he is." Donna smiles and says, "Oh you remember who he is. Harvey I thought you said you were ok?" He whispers, "I am. Can't I just want to be alone with you?" Donna blushes and says, "Go to your meeting." Harvey starts to walk towards Jessica's office; he turns to grin at Donna who smiles at him trying not to grin back.

Harvey strolls into Jessica's office saying, "You wanted to meet?" Jessica stands and comes over to Harvey and hugs him. Jessica says, "Sit, please." Harvey looks around a bit confused since Jessica never hugged him in the officer before. He sits and asks, "Everything ok?" Jessica smiles and says, "Yes, why?" Harvey doesn't say anything just gives her a look and Jessica says, "We're family Harvey and we've been through a crisis. You and Donna especially. I'm glad she's going to be ok. How are you?" Harvey takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He looks away from Jessica and says, "I'm ok." Jessica looks at him, she knows something isn't right. "Harvey, what is it?" She asks slowly. She's patient with him she knows these are all new feelings for him, new emotions he has to deal with and process. Harvey tries to change the subject, "Louis is right about the security downstairs we need it beefed up." Jessica nods she knows he'll talk when he's ready. She says, "We have interviews to replace them starting tomorrow at ten." She looks at Harvey. He stands and walks to the window, she watches him. Slowly, quietly he says, "I keep seeing her…on the floor." He takes a deep breath as Jessica walks over to him. Before she can say anything Harvey clears his throat and says, "I'm meeting with Louis about McKenzie. I need to go if that's all?" She nods and as Harvey walks towards the door she says, "You ever want to talk I'm here for you." Harvey stops and looks at her, he gives a slight smile and says, "Yeah, thanks." He takes the long way back to his office because he needs to put his poker face back on to face Donna. He knows she'll take one look at him and know he's thinking about that day. He really wishes Mike was still in the bullpen, still his associate so that he could pick on him and make himself forget that day even for a little while. But things change. He thinks, 'not really.' He pulls out his phone and pushes a button and waits for a few moments as it rings then he hears, "Hey Harvey what's up?" Harvey smiles and says, "Yeah. How's it going?" Mike says, "Um fine. Got a meeting in ten. How's Donna? You guys back to work yet?" Harvey says, "Yeah, she's good. Hey thank you for the other night. It was just what, um Donna needed. So…thanks." Mike smiles and says, "That's what friends do for each other. It was my pleasure to help. And really congrats on the engagement." Harvey nods and says, "Thanks. We really haven't told anyone except, well, you. You tell Rachel?" Mike says, "Yeah, sorry if you meant for me not to." Harvey says, "No its ok. She didn't say anything when we saw her this morning. Anyway, I'll let you go. Thanks again." Mike says, "Anytime. Hey how about lunch tomorrow?" Harvey smiles, "Yeah set it up with Donna." Mike says, "I'll have Amy call her." They hang up as Harvey walks up to Donna.

She sees him and asks, "All ok?" Harvey smiles saying, "Yeah," he leans close to Donna whispering, "Are we going to tell anyone about our engagement?" Donna says, "We have to tell some, not everyone needs to know. And Harvey, I'm um…I'm going to keep my maiden name at work only." Harvey thinks about it and then says, "Ok if that's what you want." Donna smiles at him and says, "Less confusing you know?" Harvey nods. He whispers, "I love you." Donna whispers back, "And I love you too." He winks at her then goes to his desk and looks at the brief from Rachel. A few minutes later Louis walks into Harvey's office, "Hey H-dog." Harvey suppresses the urge to roll his eyes and says, "Hey Louis. Let's have a seat at the table." The two men sit and begin to discuss the McKenzie case.

Vanessa calls Donna to set an appointment with Harvey because she found something on the surveillance cameras from the day Donna was stabbed. Donna sets it for two that afternoon and says they'll meet her for a late lunch. She makes calls to reschedule Harvey's afternoon meetings. Harvey and Louis come out of Harvey's office. Louis says, "Great I'll have Norma set it up. Talk to you later. Bye Donna." Donna smiles as she watches Louis walk away. Harvey approaches her desk and sits on the edge. Donna says, "Harvey, Vanessa called. We have a late lunch with her at two." Harvey's smile fades as he looks at her. "She found something?" he asks. Donna looks at him and says, "Yeah. Harvey it's ok." Harvey shakes his head then nods, "Yeah I know. Two huh?" Donna nods as she looks up at him, "I've rescheduled the afternoon, so you have an hour then we leave." He thinks about kissing Donna and a smile comes across his face again. Donna asks, "What are you smiling about?" He looks around says, "We're going home right after our meeting with Vanessa." Donna says, "You have a four…" Harvey interrupts her saying, "Change it." Donna smiles at the determined look on Harvey's face and says, "Yes, sir!" He winks at her and goes to his office. Donna watches him walk back to his desk as she calls Mike to change the appointment. She has an idea of why Harvey wants to go home after the lunch meeting and she can't wait.

Donna calls Mike's secretary, Amy, and changes the meeting to the next day; then asks to speak to Mike. Amy transfers the call. Mike answers, "Hey soon-to-be Mrs. Specter, how are you?" Donna giggles and says jokingly, "Oh you know just keeping everyone under control. It's a job for SuperDonna." They both laugh. Donna says, "Hey I know you must have had something to do with the other night and well, thanks." Mike says, "Um I know I don't know what you're talking about but," he chuckles then says, "You're welcome anyway. You know for a man who has it all he doesn't really get romance does he?" Donna looks at Harvey who doesn't notice because he's reading. She smiles and says, "He does ok but there are times when he, needs a little guidance. I'm glad he can turn to you." Mike blushes and says, "Anytime. You know…I…really care for both of you." Donna says, "Yeah I do and we love you too." Mike nods at Amy who motions to him he's got a meeting so Mike says, "I know. Hey I gotta go. How about you and Harvey come to our place Saturday night?" Donna says, "Yeah, I think we can swing that. I'll talk to Rachel tomorrow about it. That'll give you time to tell her." Mike chuckles, "Sounds good. Gotta run. Good to hear from you." Donna says, "Good to talk to you too. Bye." They hang up. She hears Harvey call her name and she looks up then walks into his office and towards his desk, "Hey you called?" Harvey asks, "When is Rachel coming in?" Donna says, "Her lunch plans got cancelled so she'll be in around the time we need to leave." Harvey says, "Text her. Tell her we'll meet her out front. Need to tell her something before we leave." Donna nods and asks, "Anything else?" Harvey smiles as he shakes his head. Donna smiles and turns to go back to her desk to do what Harvey asked. He watches her walk out of his office, shakes his head to try and rid the erotic thought he has about Donna so he can concentrate on work.

Rachel calls Donna after receiving the text. She says, "Well, since my lunch plans have changed I'll be there. Hey how did you know my lunch plans changed?" Donna laughs and says, "I'm Donna, I know. Actually it was Mike. I called to reschedule a meeting he had with Harvey and since he was at the office and didn't mention you, I figured it was changed. I'm brilliant that way you know." They chit chat a bit as Rachel walks to her next class. When Donna hangs up Harvey comes out of his office and says, "Come with me." Donna gets up from her desk and quickly catches up to Harvey, "What's going on?" she asks as they approach Jessica's office. He says, "We're telling Jessica." Donna nods and follows Harvey into the office. Jessica is sitting on her sofa reading a case and looks up at the two. She says, "Donna so good to have you back. You look great." She stands and hugs Donna. Jessica looks at Harvey and asks, "What's going on?" Harvey says, "Donna and I are engaged." There he said it! Jessica looks at the two and says, "Well it's about damn time." Donna starts to giggle then Jessica says, "Seriously though, congratulations both of you." They thank her and Harvey says, "Donna's going to keep her maiden name at work. We don't plan to tell everyone only a certain few like you and Rachel." And Donna says, "And Louis." Harvey nods. Jessica says, "I'm sure most of the partners think you guys are married already so it shouldn't be a problem. When's the big day?" Harvey looks at Donna who says, "We haven't decided yet." Jessica says, "I'm really happy for you. And if there is anything you need, just let me know." She hugs both of them as they leave her office. As they walk back to their office Donna asks, "What brought that on?" Harvey grins at her and shrugs. Donna shakes her head trying not to laugh. As they round the corner towards the office she says, "We need to leave in ten minutes." Harvey's grin begins to fade but he catches himself and nods saying, "Great." He goes into his office and puts files into his briefcase and comes back out to Donna who is waiting for him. She asks, "Ready?" Harvey nods as they walk to the elevator and ride down to the lobby. They emerge from the building and see Rachel waiting by the car. Ray sees Harvey and Donna and gets out of the car opening the rear door to let Donna in. Harvey discusses something with Rachel who nods and says, "See you tomorrow." She turns and heads towards the building as Harvey gets into the car. Ray drives them to the restaurant across town not from Harvey's condo. They are a bit early so they have a drink and wait for Vanessa.

Harvey asks, "So when are we getting married?" Donna asks, "What kind of wedding do you want to have?" Harvey shrugs, "I don't know. I never thought I'd get married what makes you think I'd know what kind of wedding I'd want?" Donna giggles and says, "Well, I've thought about it but now, I don't know." Harvey asks, "So when you did think about it what did you want?" Donna says, "The big church thing, long white dress, bridesmaids, the whole nine yards. But…" Harvey smiles saying, "But now you don't?" Donna blushes and says, "I'm thinking of something a little more intimate. Just us, our friends and family. Make it special for us." Harvey says, "I like that idea. We could use my beach house in the Hamptons? Invite just a few people." Donna thinks a moment. She smiles and says, "I like that idea. Let's talk about this more at home tonight." Harvey nods as Vanessa is escorted to the table. Harvey stands as Vanessa sits opposite him and Donna. Vanessa says, "Donna so good to see you. You look fantastic!" Donna smiles, "Thanks. Good to see you too." They order lunch and Vanessa passes a folder to them. Harvey opens it and looks through it with Donna. Vanessa starts to explain some of the photographs and other items in the folder. She says, "Adam was at your building the day you were stabbed. The last photo is of him running from the building. It's not a great photo and I'm working to clean it up." They look at the photo and Harvey hears Donna suck in her breath as she places a hand on his leg under the table. He looks at her and asks, "You recognize him?" Donna nods and says, "That's him. Oh my god." Harvey closes the folder and takes Donna's hand and whispers, "its ok." Donna takes a deep breath and says, "Ok. I'm ok." Their lunches arrive and they begin to eat. After they finish eating Harvey asks, "Have you been able to locate Adam?" Vanessa shakes her head as she says, "Not yet but I'm close. I have a lead on where he might be hiding." Harvey nods. Vanessa says, "You guys will be the first I tell when I find him don't worry." Donna smiles and thanks Vanessa. Vanessa gets a text and says, "Speaking of leads I need to run." She looks around for the waitress and Harvey says, "I got this. Talk to you soon." Vanessa thanks him and heads out of the restaurant. Harvey pays the bill and says to Donna, "Ready to go?" Donna smiles, "Whenever you are hubby-to-be." Harvey grins as he helps her out of the booth. He pulls her to him when she tries to walk away and kisses her. Donna whispers, "Let's go." They head out, get into the waiting car and are driven home by Ray.

The go up to the condo and change into comfortable clothes. When Donna comes out of the bathroom she notices that Harvey has disappeared. She calls his name but there is no answer. She heads for his den and finds him staring at the computer. She watches him a moment and then says, "Hey handsome." Harvey turns to look at her and smiles, "Hey beautiful." Donna asks, "You ok?" Harvey nods, "Yeah. Just thinking about…never mind. I don't really want to think or talk about that shit." He downs his drink, gets up and walks over to Donna. When she reaches out to touch his face Harvey pulls her into his arms. Their eyes lock and slowly they lean closer and kiss. He pulls her slowly to his bedroom Kissinger all the way; their clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor as they make their way to the bed. Once in bed Harvey pulls Donna on top of him, her fiery red hair spills on to his face and he breathes her in; he thinks she smells like a hint of lilacs. He smiles as she gathers her hair out of the way and kisses him. His hand wanders down her body, his fingers grazing her nipple and he hears her moan softly. He smiles against her skin kissing her neck. He feels her hand on him guiding him and he nearly comes undone. He maintains control of himself slightly and lets her do what she wants. Once he's buried himself inside her he revels in the feeling. They move in rhythm together and it's not long until they both are spent and lay clinging to one another catching their breath. Harvey holds her tightly as they drift to sleep. It's a short nap but after the intense love making session they had they needed it to re-energize. Harvey wakes first his arms still around Donna. He kisses her head and whispers, "I love you." She shifts slightly but remains asleep. Harvey thinks about if he had lost her that day where he'd be right now. He shakes his head and chastises himself saying, _'stop it Specter. She's fine. She'll be fine and you're going to get married._' Donna wakes and shifts to face Harvey. They look at each other and smile. Donna thinks to herself, '_why did I wait so long to realize I've been in love with him?_' She tells herself, _'doesn't matter we're together now._' Harvey kisses her when they part she touches his face and leans into her touch. Softly she says, "Everything is going to be ok Harvey." Harvey nods slowly and says, "I know. I love you baby." She smiles and says, "I love you too. Come on I'll make us dinner." His stomach growls and they both laugh.

In the kitchen Donna begins to cook and decides on spaghetti but Harvey doesn't have the noodles she wants so she improvises with penne noodles instead. While the vegetarian sauce simmers and the noodles boil Harvey pours them each a glass of red wine. He says, "I think I'm getting used to you in my kitchen wearing my robe." Donna laughs and says, "It is pretty comfortable. And I love your kitchen." Harvey says, "You should you picked out everything in here." Donna shrugs, "I have good taste what can I say?" Harvey laughs and asks, "Need any help?" The timer for the oven goes off and Donna says, "Yes will you get the garlic bread from the oven and bring it to the table please while I make our plates?" Harvey comes over kisses her on the forehead and says, "Anything for you." He gets the bread from the oven and turns it off as Donna makes their plates and they sit and begin to eat dinner. Harvey says, "This is great. Thank you." Donna says, "You're welcome. I found the recipe on Pinterest." Harvey nods. Moments later Donna says, "So I was thinking about dates. What do you think of May 25?" Harvey looks at her and asks, "As in our wedding date?" Donna nods. Harvey says, "Think we can wait three months?" Donna smiles slowly, "I can I don't know about you though." Harvey laughs and reaches for Donna's hand, "May 25th sounds perfect." Donna grins, "Ok that's settled then. Any preference for flowers?" Harvey says, "Lilacs?" Remembering the smell of her hair he smiles. Donna says, "Not your typical wedding flower but I like it. Lilacs it is. I was going to ask Rachel to be my maid-of-honor." Harvey nods and takes a few bites of food. He looks up and sees Donna looking at him. He says, "Yes, I'm going to ask Mike to be my best man." Donna giggles. Harvey chuckles as he shakes his head.

After they've finished eating and cleaned up they head to Harvey's TV room and watch a bit of TV as they snuggle on the sofa and end up falling asleep. Around midnight Donna wakes Harvey and pulls him to bed. In the morning they wake, change for work, have breakfast and then head to work. Ray drops them off in front of the Parson Specter building then drives off as Harvey and Donna walk inside. The days pass quickly and work at Pearson Specter continues as do the plans for Harvey and Donna's wedding day. Vanessa meets with them periodically but Adam still hasn't been found. A week before the wedding as Harvey returns from a meeting he sees Donna emerge from the building they stop to talk and moments later several loud pops are heard. Donna says, "Oh my god that sounds like gunshots!" Everyone on the sidewalk ducks for cover. Donna grabs Harvey's hand but Harvey begins to fall. Donna yells, "No! Harvey no!" Harvey looks at her; he tries to speak but can't. Donna catches Harvey as they both slump to the ground. She applies pressure to the wound which is near Harvey's heart. When she sees his eyes close she cries, "Harvey don't you dare. You stay with me damn it!" She looks around but everyone has scattered and it seems deathly quiet for a sunny day in New York City. Moments later paramedics arrive and take Harvey to the hospital. Donna rides with them, holding Harvey's hand and praying that he will be ok. They arrive at the hospital and Harvey is rushed to the operating room. Donna sits in the waiting room. She calls Jessica to let her know what happened, within the hour Jessica, Louis, Rachel and Mike arrive to sit with her and wait for news about Harvey.

_(More to come!)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Finale

Page | 10

**Summary:** Donna and Harvey Part 4/Finale

A few hours later the doctor appears and sees Donna and comes over to her as everyone gathers around them. Donna tells everyone, "This is Dr. Eric Foster; he's a friend of Harvey's. Please Eric tell me he's ok." Dr. Foster nods slowly and says carefully, "Harvey was hit pretty badly; twice as a matter of fact." Dona looks at him saying, "But, I … only saw the one over his … heart." Dr. Foster nods, "Yes, he was also shot in the lower back which missed his kidneys. Unfortunately it did hit part of his left lung and some nerves. We had a tough time getting that bullet and it…it did some damage." He takes a deep breath and continues, "The one near his heart was a clean shot. It went straight through and luckily missed his heart; it only caused minimal damage. I'm very concerned with the other wound. Donna," he pauses and looks around. Donna looks at him and asks, "What? What is it Eric?" Dr. Foster says, "It might be too soon to tell but … he … Harvey doesn't seem to have any feeling in his left leg and the right … is … is touch and go." Dr. Foster is upset. Harvey is one of his oldest friends from their Harvard days. Donna stops breathing when she hears Mike gasp at the news. Mike says, "But it's temporary, right?" Dr. Foster looks at Mike and says, "I don't know. I honestly don't know." Donna slowly asks, "When…when will we know … for sure?" Dr. Foster says, "Right now Harvey's in ICU and will be there for a few days at least. As soon as he's awake we'll run more tests and see if it is permanent or just temporary. I'm hoping for temporary." Donna nods, "When can I see him Eric?" Dr. Foster says, "Come with me." They stand and Donna follows Dr. Foster through the double doors and towards the Intensive Care Unit.

Back in the waiting room Mike can barely breathe as he says, "This can't be happening. Oh my God Harvey…they're supposed to get married this weekend." Rachel pulls Mike into a hug and he holds her tightly, both are in tears. Jessica takes a deep breath and asks Louis, "Hey are you ok?" Louis nods but clearly he is in shock, they all are. Louis says mostly to himself, "Harvey…my God. Oh my God." Jessica decides to take control and says, "Ok listen up people. Donna and Harvey are going to need us to be strong. We need to stay strong for them. Understand?" Louis, Mike, and Rachel look at Jessica and nod. She continues, "Good because this is not going to be easy for either of them. Especially Harvey." Louis mumbles, "If he can't walk ever again…" Rachel reaches out and touches Louis' arm. He swallows hard as he chokes back tears. Jessica says, "We're a family no matter what; we'll help them get through this."

Dr. Foster escorts Donna to where Harvey is laying. There are tubes and machines hooked up to him as he sleeps. Tears flow involuntarily from Donna's eyes. Instinctively Dr. Foster puts an arm around Donna. He says, "He may hear you, if you talk to him. He's still heavily sedated but should wake up in a few hours or so. Donna … I'm going to do everything I possibly can to help him. Harvey's one of my oldest friends you know that." Donna nods as Dr. Foster takes a deep breath and continues, "If you need anything, you call me or have one of the nurses page me. Understand?" Donna says, "I know. I know Eric. Thank you." She tries not to burst into tears, her voice shaky. Dr. Foster explains all the tubes and machines and says, "Donna, he's going to pull through this. He has to! I mean it; you call me if you need anything. I need to go check on another patient but I'll be back around. Ok?" Donna nods, "Ok. Thank you Eric." She blinks back tears and tentatively steps closer to Harvey and takes his hand. She squeezes his hand and gently kisses the back of it. Then she looks at him she tries to be brave and tries to smile but begins to cry when a little voice inside her head says, "He may never walk again." She says quietly to Harvey, "Oh Harvey. I'm trying to be strong here for you but…I need you. No matter what happens I'm not going anywhere. I will be with you every step…of the way. I love you so much." She leans down and kisses his forehead. She gently touches his hair smoothing it down. She says, "I'm going to go tell the others how you are and I'll be right back. I love you." She feels a slight squeeze of her hand. She looks at Harvey and says, "You can hear me?" She feels the squeeze again. It's so faint she wonders if she actually imagined it. She says, "Wake up?" She waits for him to open his eyes. Oh how she loves those brown eyes of his! They can be so expressive…dark when he gets angry. But she loves it when his eyes crinkle when he's laughing. She waits for a bit and says again, "Come on honey wake up. Please?" Harvey doesn't budge, his eyes stay closed and she doesn't feel him squeeze her hand. So she says, "Alright, you rest … I'll be right back. Ok?" She feels him squeeze her hand this time just a little tighter. She smiles and thinks, "Yeah he's going to be fine. We'll be fine." She goes back to the waiting room to find the others.

When she returns to her friends there is a detective waiting with them. Jessica asks, "Donna, who is Harvey? This is Detective Hugh Rollins with NYPD." Detective Rollins sticks out his hand and Donna shakes it as he says, "I'm investigating Mr. Specter's shooting." Donna says, "When the hell are you people going to catch this bastard?" Rollins says, "We're doing our best ma'am we have some leads. I have a few questions I won't keep you." Donna looks at him and says, "Fine." She then looks at everyone and says, "Harvey…" She takes a deep breath and continues, "He looks like he's sleeping. I'm going to stay with him. I really appreciate you all being here and … but … I'm not sure when he'll wake up, a few hours maybe. You guys…go have something to eat. I'll call if anything changes." Jessica says, "We'll bring you something back. You need to keep your strength up too. Come on everyone." They start to file out and Mike stops goes back to Donna and hugs her. He whispers, "You know I love him and you." Donna hugs him tightly and says, "I know. He knows. We love you too Mike. Now go." She pushes him away slightly and they look at each other and nod. An unspoken bond between them. Mike walks back to Rachel who is waiting in the door way for him. She nods at Donna who nods back. Once everyone leaves Donna turns her attention to Det. Rollins, a handsome man who she thinks is close to 50 years old and looks an awful lot like George Clooney. She says, "Ok, you have a few minutes what are your questions?" Rollins smiles slightly and offers her a seat. They sit and he pulls out a notepad. He pulls off a "Hello Kitty" sticker from the front. He blushes and explains, "My daughter. She's four. Sorry." Donna smiles, "It's ok." Rollins asks, "Where was Mr. Specter coming from at the time of the shooting?"

Donna says, "He was coming from a meeting."

Rollins: "With who?"

Donna: "Is that relevant?"

Rollins: "It might be." He smiles slightly.

Donna: "It was with a client."

Rollins: "Which client?"

Donna: Looks at him. "It was with Mike Ross, who just left here."

Rollins: "Ok." He knew that from talking with Mike.

Rollins: "Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Donna: "No, I don't remember seeing anything unusual," She thinks a moment longer and says, "but I don't always go out at that time of the day."

Rollins: "Why were you outside then? Where were you going?"

Donna: "I had an appointment with…oh my God." She starts to water up.

Rollins: "Ms. Paulsen... did you remember something?" Are you ok?" He looks worried for her.

Donna: "I was on my way to the jewelry store to pick up a gift. Harvey and I are … were … getting married Saturday." She sniffles.

Rollins: Offers Donna a Kleenex from his Kleenex pack and says, "Oh. I'm sorry. I know this is a difficult time for you."

Donna: Taking a Kleenex dabs her eyes saying, "Thank you. Do you have any more questions? I really need to get back to Harvey." Rollins hands her one of his business cards saying, "Not for now. I'm sorry to have kept you. Thank you for your time. Here's my card if you think of anything or have any questions please give me a call." He stands when Donna stands and they shake hands. Donna says, "Thanks." She starts to walk to the double doors, turns and says, "One thing. Find that piece of shit that did this. Because if I ever find him before you guys do, it'll be justifiable; and that man lying in there," she gestures behind her, "is the best damn closer in this city and he will make that case." Rollins smiles and says, "Yes ma'am. I'll be in touch." Donna turns and goes through the doors and back to Harvey.

An hour later Jessica makes her way back to Donna and Harvey; she asks, "Donna, how are you?" Donna shrugs. Jessica says, "Come with me. We brought food and coffee." Donna looks at Harvey and shakes her head. Jessica isn't taking no for an answer. "Donna," she insists, "Come on. You need a break." Donna says, "I don't want him to wake up and have no one here." Jessica smiles at her saying, "Not a problem, I'll stay with him. Everyone is in the waiting room. Go on, Harvey would want you to take care of yourself." Donna nods. She knows Jessica is right and she could use some coffee right now. She stands and goes to Harvey and whispers to him, "Ill be right back. I love you." She kisses his forehead then hugs Jessica before leaving the room and makes her way to the waiting room. When Mike sees Donna he hugs her. It's such a sudden gesture that it takes Donna by surprise but she hugs him back and says, "I know Mike, I know." She pats his back and then Rachel and Louis come over and help take Mike off Donna's hands. Louis pulls Mike to sit down while Rachel takes Donna by the arm and escorts her to the table where they've set up food and coffee. Donna looks at it all and swallows hard. All she wants is coffee, she's more worried about Harvey than she is hungry, but she manages to eat a little something. They make her sit with them for a bit. They ask about Harvey and how she is doing. Mike asks what Rollins asked. She thanks them and says, "I really need to get back." Mike says, "I know its family only but…" Donna says, "You want to see Harvey Mike?" Mike nods, "Please?" Donna smiles and takes him by the arm and says, "Come on." The two walk back to see Harvey. When they get to the room, Jessica stands and says, "He's still asleep. The nurse stepped in to check his vitals and said everything looked good." Donna says, "Great. Now if he'd just wake up." Jessica says, "In due course; you know Harvey does things in his own time." Mike chuckles and nods. Donna says, "Go on Mike. He might hear you if you talk to him." She nudges him closer to Harvey and Mike shuffles over to the other side of Harvey's bed. He leans close to Harvey and says, "Hey dude. I know you don't like it but I'm gonna keep calling you dude until you wake up and tell me to shut up. Ok dude?" He waits a moment then looks at Donna and Jessica who step into the hall. Mike looks back at Harvey and says, "Dude, you're scaring the crap out of me. I love you man. I can't lose you. Come on dude wake up. Please?" He waits for a response from Harvey and when he doesn't get one, he wipes his eyes and steps out into the hall with Donna and Jessica. He says, "Thank you Donna." She says, "Come by anytime." She looks at Jessica and says, "You all don't need to stick around, I'll be ok, I'm staying here. I'll call you all tomorrow with an update." Jessica and Mike nod hug her and tell her to call if she needs anything. When they leave Donna goes into Harvey's room and sits on the chair next to his bed. She holds his hand willing him to wake up.

Early the next morning Mike arrives to see how Harvey is doing. He stands in the doorway and sees Donna asleep in the chair holding Harvey's hand. He walks slowly toward Harvey and stands on the other side. He starts his "dude" mantra but when Harvey doesn't respond Mike mumbles, "You are the most stubborn man." Donna wakes suddenly and nearly screams from fright when she sees Mike. "Geez Mike! What are you doing here? What time is it anyway?" Donna asks. Mike shrugs sadly saying, "It's about six. I couldn't sleep so…How is he?" Donna nods and says, "He seems to be doing ok." Dr. Foster comes in, "Good morning. How are you two?" Mike and Donna say, "Fine." Donna adds, "I'd be better if he woke up." Dr. Foster chuckles, "This is probably the most sleep he's gotten in years." Donna smiles and says, "You're probably right." Dr. Foster goes to Harvey and checks his vitals. When he's done he says, "Hey buddy time to wake up now." Dr. Foster sees some eye movement and says, "Looks like he's about to wake up, keep talking to him." Mike is at Harvey's side in a flash and starts his "dude" mantra making Dr. Foster and Donna laugh. It works because Harvey opens his eyes and gives Mike an evil look as if to say, "Shut up!" Dr. Foster comes over and says, "Don't try to talk let me get this tube out first. Welcome back Bud." Donna comes over and takes Harvey's hand; he squeezes it. Donna tries hard not to cry. Their eyes lock on each other. Moments later Dr. Foster removes the tube from Harvey's mouth allowing Harvey to speak. First thing Harvey says is directed at Mike. He looks at Mike and says, "Don't ever call me dude." Mike grins and says, "You got it. Welcome back!" Then Harvey says, "Donna, you ok?" Donna nods and says, "I am now. Oh Harvey." He pulls her over close to him and tries to sit up but it's difficult. He looks at Dr. Foster and says, "What the hell? Eric, I can't…I can't feel my legs." Dr. Foster explains what happened. Harvey can't believe what he's hearing. He looks at Donna as tears fall from her eyes. He asks Dr. Foster, "This is temporary, right? Eric … this has to be temporary, right?" He looks at Eric pleading with him through his eyes. Dr. Foster looks at Harvey and says, "I don't know Harv. We're going to do everything we possibly can…" Harvey can't stand Donna and Mike looking at him, pitying him. He gets angry. He's not angry at them but at the situation. What if he never walks again? He yells, "Get out! Get out now!" He pulls his hand away from Donna. She looks at him, hurt and says, "Harvey…" He yells again, "Get the hell out! Leave! Mike get her the hell out of here now!" Mike jumps at the anger in Harvey's voice. He nods out of confusion, he can't believe Harvey is acting this way; he starts to pull Donna out of the room. Donna protests, "No! Harvey I love you…" He cuts her off, "I don't care! Get the hell out!" Donna looks at him, tears flow from her eyes. He glares at her, he knows he's hurting her but he can't face her right now. If he'll never be able to walk again he can't do that to her. Mike finally pulls Donna out of the room and she breaks down crying as Mike holds her.

Dr. Foster says, "Harvey I know this is a shock and you're angry but that was harsh. That woman loves you!" Harvey says, "You think I don't know that Eric? But if I never walk again, I can't do that to her. I can't…" Dr. Foster says, "Don't do anything rash Harvey. We're going to run tests and maybe this is temporary." But Harvey's already made up his mind that it's permanent. Dr. Foster says, "Harvey, I'm serious man. Don't be a fool!" Harvey glares at him and says, "If you were forced with never having to walk again…how would you feel?" Dr. Foster nods, "I know Harvey but you worked hard to get Donna to be with you. She's going to be with you through sickness or health…" Harvey cuts him off, "Shit! We were supposed to get married Saturday! At least this shit happened before the wedding. This way she's not stuck with me." Dr. Foster yells at Harvey, "Will you shut the hell up Harv! My God man that woman has been through hell for you, you've told me that yourself. She'd do anything for you." Harvey says, "I don't care! I can't do that to her. She deserves better Eric!"

Donna wipes her eyes and says to Mike, "I know he's not angry at me. He's afraid. God Mike I can't believe this shit!" Mike says, "He'll come around. Donna he loves you." Donna shakes her head takes a deep breath and goes back into Harvey's room. He takes one look at her and as much as it pains him knowing he's hurting her, he yells, "God damn it Donna! For once do what I tell you and get the hell out! Leave me now!" She jumps at how angry he sounds. She tries to talk to him, "Harvey, you don't mean that." He yells, "Yes I do! I don't want to see you Donna. Ever!" Donna feels as if the wind has been punched out of her. She swallows hard; she looks at Harvey and as tears flow she turns on her heel and walks past Mike, past the double doors and into the waiting room. She sees Louis, Jessica and Rachel. She stops and looks at them; before they can ask what is wrong she silently turns and leaves the hospital. She catches a cab and goes to the condo.

Mike looks at Harvey from the doorway. Harvey glares at him; he doesn't need Mike telling him what he's done he knows he's wrong for yelling at Donna. He'll never get through this without her but he can't be a burden to her. Mike shakes his head and asks, "Why Harvey?" All Harvey says is "Get out." Mike looks at him a moment and before turning he says, "I'll make sure Donna is ok." Harvey nods slightly then turns his head away from Mike. The pain from losing Donna is much worse than the pain of not knowing if he'll ever walk again. Harvey tells himself 'I'm doing this for her own good.' Mike leaves and finds Jessica and Louis. He asks about Rachel. Louis says, "She had an exam at school. She said she'll call after the class." Jessica asks, "Is Harvey ok?" Louis says, "Donna just left…what happened in there?" Mike takes a deep breath and explains. Dr. Foster comes out to the waiting room and asks about Donna. Jessica tells Mike and Dr. Foster what happened. Jessica says, "We'll make sure Donna is ok. I'll be back to see Harvey."

When Donna arrives home she goes straight to the bedroom and starts to pack her things. She stops and shakes her head when she realizes she really doesn't have any place to go. She says out loud, "Where the hell am I supposed to go Harvey? You talked me into moving in with you and I've sublet my apartment…damn you Harvey!" She breaks down crying. After a moment she stops crying and looks around. She thinks 'he doesn't mean what he said he's just scared. He's going to need help. I'm the only one who knows how to handle him and his bullshit.' She snaps her fingers and says, "That's it!" She moves all her stuff into Harvey's guest room. She'll stay there until he comes to his senses. She looks around their bedroom. She thinks 'our bedroom' and begins to water up thinking about their wedding day. She shakes her head and takes out her phone as she begins to make calls to cancel the caterers, the florist and the minister. She hears a knock on the door. She shakes her head thinking she really doesn't want to see or talk to anyone. Then she hears Jessica's voice, "Donna we know you're in there." Donna closes her eyes for a moment takes a deep breath then opens the door for them. Mike and Jessica walk in. Donna's voice is shaky when she says, "Come in, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?" They decline. Jessica asks, "Donna are you ok?" Donna puts on a brave face and shrugs, "Yeah. Harvey can't mean…" She chokes up when she thinks of him yelling at her at the hospital. Mike says, "He doesn't. Like you said he's scared. He just won't admit it." Donna tries to smile as Mike says, "I told him I'd make sure you were ok. His expression changed. Donna he loves you." Jessica says, "He's loved you for years. He's dwelling on the fact that he may never walk again and he's afraid he'll be a burden on you." Donna says, "A burden? That is the furthest thing from my mind." She shakes her head and says, "Look I'm fine. He needs time. I'll give him time." She picks up a box and absentmindedly starts packing her things from the living room. Mike and Jessica watch her then glace at each other. Mike asks, "Donna what are you doing?" Donna says matter-of-factly, "Packing my things why?" Jessica asks, "You're moving out?" Donna sniffs and says, "Harvey said to get out. I sublet my apartment so I don't have any place to go, so I'm moving into his spare room." Jessica tries to hide a smile. She figures Donna has a plan to snap Harvey out of his despair. Mike says softly, "You're brilliant." Donna looks at Mike and shrugs. Jessica says, "I need to go. If you need anything Donna…" Donna nods, "Oh if and when Harvey goes back to work and doesn't want me…" she swallows and struggles to remain calm, "He may not want me there…" Jessica says, "Not a problem you'll always have a place at my firm. Don't worry about that." Donna thanks Jessica as she leaves. Mike stares at her. "What Mike?" asks Donna. Mike shakes his head, "Nothing. Are you really ok?" Donna nods, "Yes of course. Now if you don't mind I've got things to do." She pushes Mike out the door. Mike asks, "Are you going to come by the hospital?" Donna shakes her head, "Not today. I'll give him some time. Good bye Mike." As soon as she closes the door and locks it, she burst into tears.

Mike goes back to the hospital to see Harvey but Jessica is in with him so Mike backs away and leaves. He goes to his office for a while. Amy interrupts him, "Hey there's a Dana Scott on the phone for you." Mike nods and picks up the phone saying cautiously, "Hey Scottie what can I do for you?" Scottie says, "I heard about Harvey and the shooting. How is he Mike?" Mike contemplates telling Scottie the whole story then says, "He's fine. He was in surgery for awhile but he's awake now and…recovering." Scottie says, "What are you not saying Mike? Mike lies, "Nothing that's all. I've got to go I'll, uh tell him you called to check on him." Scottie says, "Yeah, ok thanks. Mike, if there is any change, please let me know. Ok?" Mike says, "Yeah sure. Bye Scottie." He hangs up shaking his head. He picks up his cell phone and calls Vanessa. "Mike, what's up?" Vanessa asks as she answers. Mike says, "Please tell me you're close to picking up that son of a bitch who stabbed Donna and now shot Harvey." Vanessa gasps, "Oh my God Harvey was shot? The other day…that was Harvey?" Mike explains the events of the last couple of days. Vanessa says, "He's now my number one priority. I'll be in touch. I need to gather my team. Hey, how's Donna?" Mike tells her and she says, "Wow. Listen tell them I'm thinking of both of them. And I'll do everything possible to catch Adam." Mike says, "Yeah of course. Talk to you soon."

Jessica looks at Harvey who refuses to look at her. She wants to smack some sense into him but she knows that really won't help the situation. "Harvey! Damn it answer me. What the hell is wrong with you?" Exasperated Harvey yells, "Jessica get out! I quit I don't care anymore!" Jessica says, "Why because you think you'll never walk again? Damn it Harvey this isn't like you to give up! Nothing gets to you. When you're dad died, when you almost got disbarred, through Hardman, Louis trying to get you fired; through Darby, shall I continue?" Harvey glares at her so Jessica continues, "When Cameron Dennis came after you, when the Feds…" he cuts her off and yells, "It didn't matter then because I had…" he stops himself and looks away but Jessica knows. She says, "Because you had what Harvey?" Harvey looks at her again and shakes his head. "It's too late. If I can't walk…I can't do that…it's too late Jessica. Just leave me alone." Jessica says, "Why? Why should we leave you alone? So that you can prove that you're alone? Harvey, if you're alone it's because you pushed everyone away. Not because we've abandoned you. Don't give up Harvey. We haven't given up on you. None of us has." He looks away and says softly, "Donna walked out." Jessica says, "Because you fucking yelled at her to get out!" Harvey rolls his eyes at her. Harvey says, "I can't be a burden to her. I don't want her to stay with me because she thinks she has to." Jessica says, "Give her a chance Harvey. Shit she's the only woman who can put up with your bullshit besides me." A nurse comes in and tells them that visiting hours are over and that she needs to leave. As Jessica walks out of the room, she turns and says, "Harvey don't give up."

A few days pass, Harvey is out of intensive care and in a private room. Donna comes to visit Harvey. She's ready for him to yell at her but he doesn't; all he says is, "Why are you here?" Donna says, "I know you said you…" she pauses and takes a deep breath. They are both looking at each other and she wills herself not to cry. She continues, "You said you wanted me to get out and that you never wanted to see me again. But it's not that easy Harvey." He looks at her so she continues, "You're going to need help, like it or not. You know as well as I do that I'm the only one who will put up with your bullshit so, I've got a proposition for you." Harvey raises an eyebrow and asks, "A proposition? What kind of proposition?" Donna says, "I believe this…is a temporary situation." Harvey rolls his eyes. She glares at him, "Fine Harvey you believe whatever you goddamn want." He glares at her now. Harvey asks, "What do you want from me Donna? It is what it is." Donna stops and comes closer to him. Anger dissipates from her, she takes his hand and asks, "Did Eric say it was permanent?" He pulls his hand away and says, "No, he still thinks its temporary. But it's been a few days and I still can't feel my legs." Donna takes his hand again holding it tighter this time. They stare at each other for a moment and Donna says, "Let me help you." He shakes his head saying, "Donna you don't deserve this…" She cuts him off and says, "I've known you for so long and I know that when you make up your mind about something…you don't back down easily if ever." She pauses when she gets choked up. She wills herself not to breakdown, to be strong. He fights the urge to pull her to him, he knows he won't make it through this without her but he can't do this to her. He won't be a burden on her. Donna takes a deep breath and continues, "Let me help you. You'll need help at home until you…adjust…if this is permanent. If it is, and…and you…" She blinks back tears, "and you want me out of your life for good then…I'll leave. But," Harvey looks at her, "But if this is not permanent and you walk again, especially with my help, then…" Harvey says sarcastically, "You'll be hell to live with." Donna smiles and nods; their eyes lock and slowly Donna's smile fades as she says, "But if you still want me to leave no matter what the outcome is … then … well, I'll leave." Harvey looks at her. She asks, "Deal?" He wants to tell her 'no deal' because he knows he'll never want her to leave but he also knows he'll never make it through this without her. He swallows hard and slowly nods, "Deal."

One night Harvey dreams of his father. They are at his father's house sitting on the front porch having a drink. His dad asks, "What's wrong son?" Harvey slowly explains, "I got shot dad. I'm scared. I may never walk again." Gordon says, "I know; but you need to stay positive. I know that beautiful redhead believes in you." Harvey smiles, "Donna's always believed in me, even when I don't. I tried to push her away from me. I told her I never wanted to see her again." Gordon asks, "Why? She loves you." Harvey shrugs, "I don't want to be a burden…" Gordon interrupts, "You think she'd leave you?" Harvey nods then shakes his head. Gordon says, "She's not Lilly son. She's definitely not like your mother. Donna is one special woman and you should thank your lucky stars for her. She's put up with so much of your bullshit." Harvey grins agreeing with his dad. Gordon asks him, "If this happened to her and she couldn't walk, would you leave her?" Harvey quickly says, "No I love her I'd want to help her." Gordon asks, "Would she be a burden to you?" Harvey says, "No never." Gordon looks at him. Harvey smiles understanding what his father is trying to tell him. Then he asks, "What if I screwed it up Dad?" Gordon says, "If you love her then you fight for her son." Harvey wakes from his dream more determined then ever and vows that no matter how long it takes he'll walk again and if he doesn't…then he'll beg Donna to forgive him and not leave him.

Harvey goes to a rehab facility for a short time and Donna visits everyday and helps with his exercises. He gets frustrated having to do everything from a wheelchair. But Donna takes it in stride. She's patient with him. Harvey continues to wonder what he'd do without her and regrets making a deal with her because he doesn't want to ever leave, he needs her but he loves her enough to let her go so he won't be a burden on her. It takes time but with Donna pushing him past his limits he makes some progress. A few months later when tests show that the damage may not be permanent he knows it's because of Donna and her determination. She's made him determined he'll walk again.

Several months later Vanessa calls Harvey and tells him that Adam has been arrested and is being brought in for questioning; he and Donna also get a call from the detective working the case; they head down to police headquarters. Donna pushes Harvey in his wheelchair and as Harvey talks with Vanessa and Donna just a few feet away talks with Detective Rollins they see Adam being taken by handcuffs. Adam's father following him; he looks up and sees Harvey and Donna. Adam somehow manages to get out of his handcuffs and grabs the officer's gun. He points the gun at Donna and yells, "You've ruined everything!" Officers in the room draw their guns and aim it at Adam. When Adam pulls the trigger, without thinking Harvey jumps out of his wheelchair and runs to Donna pushing her down to safety just as officers fire at Adam hitting him several times. Adam's last words to his father were, "I'm sorry." Officers take Rick Marlowe away and cover Adam's body and begin to clean up asking everyone if they are alright.

Harvey, still on top of Donna asks her, "Are you ok honey?" Donna is speechless because Harvey ran towards her. She finds her voice and says, " yeah…you…you…Harvey, you ran. You're not in your chair." It dawns on Harvey what just happened. Detective Rollins helps Harvey to his feet and then helps Donna stand. Donna says, "You can walk. Oh my God Harvey." Harvey grabs her and kisses her. He whispers, "It's because of you. Forgive me?" Donna asks, "Forgive you for what?" He says, "For not believing in you. For trying to kick you out of my life. Thank God you don't listen to me." Donna laughs and nods. After some paper work they say good bye to Vanessa and Detective Rollins and Ray drives them home.

Harvey walks with Donna into their building, they ride the elevator and then walk into the condo. Once inside Donna asks, "How do you feel?" Harvey pulls her into his arms and says, "I feel great but … Donna, I couldn't have done this without you. God I'm glad you never listen to me." Donna giggles, "That's cause sometime you're an asshole." Harvey smiles, "I know and I'm glad you put up with my bullshit." He looks at her and then says, "Donna I love you. Please tell me I didn't fuck up our relationship." Donna looks at him and says, "You tried really hard and, if I were most women you would have succeeded. But lucky for you I'm not most women." Harvey says, "Don't I know it." He starts to kiss her and pulls her to their room even though she's been staying in the guest room since he came home from rehab. In the doorway of the bedroom as he kisses her he says, "Stay with me forever." Donna smiles, "Well…" Harvey starts to beg her and she grins, "Promise me one thing Harvey?" He says, "Anything. Anything you want." Donna says, "Promise me if you ever get scared about anything you talk to me about it, and don't push me away." Harvey nods and says, "I promise. That is one promise I will gladly make and keep. And if I ever forget remind me of this." Donna nods as he picks her up and carries her to their bed.

The next morning they wake still tangled in each other. They dress, have breakfast and head to the hospital to talk to Dr. Foster. Eric runs tests and all is good as he gives them the great news. Eric says to Harvey, "I told you man!" Harvey shrugs, "I know. Thank you!" Then they head to work surprising everyone as Harvey walks into Jessica's office. Later that day as Donna and Harvey are at lunch, Harvey asks, "We haven't talked about it but…will you…do you still want to marry me?" Donna looks at him and asks, "Do you still want to marry me?" Harvey smiles, "More than anything. I'm not me without you Donna. You're my everything." Donna smiles, "I get that. And yeah, I still want to marry you. I love you Harvey." Harvey grins, "Is next week enough time to plan a wedding? Because I really don't want to wait too long." Donna laughs, takes out her phone and makes a couple of calls. She hangs up and says, "Ok all set; Saturday, April 13 at your house in the Hamptons. The florist, the caterers, and the minister will be there." Harvey says, "That was quick. You are amazing." Donna says, "I'm Donna, people listen." They finish lunch and head back to work. They tell Rachel, Jessica, Louis and a few of the partners the details of their upcoming wedding. Harvey calls Mike to tell him. Mike is completely shocked and thrilled that Harvey can walk again and that the wedding is back on.

A week later they are in the Hamptons at Harvey's beach house. The house and garden out back over looking the ocean are beautifully decorated. The guests are seated; Harvey and Mike are dressed in dark blue suits. Harvey has on a silver tie and Mike has a purple tie that matches Rachel's maid-of-honor dress. Harvey and Mike stand with the minister. The wedding march begins as Rachel comes down the aisle first, then all eyes watch as Donna, escorted by Louis comes down the aisle in a gorgeous floor-length form-fitting gown. It's white with silver strands strewn in and some swarovski crystals sewn in for a touch of sparkle. She's stunning as she hold a bouquet of lilacs. Her eyes are on Harvey, she sees him mouth "wow" when he sees her and she grins. He winks at her thinking to himself, 'I am one damn lucky man.' Harvey takes Donna's hand from Louis as Rachel takes Donna's bouquet. They exchange vows and rings. The minister pronounces them husband and wife and tells Harvey to kiss his bride.


End file.
